Help Me Fall
by middiegurl08
Summary: They are fighting their attraction for each other, but as time passes they both feel their feelings growing deeper and deeper. How will things end up? Will they be together or will her life changing accident tear them apart? Robin and Patrick
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I have decided to write a Scrubs fan fic… I love writing and I have written a few other stories for GH but this is my first ever Robin and Patrick story, so be nice. 

Oh, I didn't watch GH when Robin and Jason were together so I don't know the entire story, just bits and pieces. This story might have a little Jason in too but this is in no means a Jason and Robin story. I know they had a great past and I don't want to butcher what everyone loves…

Summary:

Without Further Ado…

--

Help Me Fall

Chapter One: Denial and Action

She walked through the silent halls of General Hospital, deep in thought. The past couple of months in her life had been nonstop, that's for sure. She hadn't planned on moving back to Port Charles, at least not any time soon or maybe even ever. But here she was. She had returned for one reason and one reason only, to help save Jason's life. Even that almost wasn't even to talk her into returning. But she had and now Jason was healthy and continuing his life of crime and she was still in town.

She sighed deeply and glanced in the windows and the patients in their beds, in the rooms she was passing. Some were sleeping. Some were awake watching TV. Some had family with them and some were alone, fighting whatever was wrong with them without someone there to guide them. She never understood why she chose to work in a hospital. A place so lonely and dreary… so dead.

Then there was Patrick Drake. The newest addition to the General Hospital staff, and he already had a reputation, but not necessarily a good one. He was a ladies man, everyone knew it. He was gorgeous, and _he _knew it. But he was also arrogant, egotistical, demanding, and a great surgeon. He had already saves dozens of patients and he had only been working at the hospital for a few months. She was trying to fight the attraction, act like it didn't exist but it was growing increasingly harder. She couldn't help but smile when she was around him, even if he was a bit conceited. She had the butterflies in her stomach every time they brushed past each other and she wondered if he felt the same way.

"What are you still doing here?" The owner of her thoughts questioned, causing her to blush profusely. She only hoped he didn't notice. "Wasn't your shift over a couple hours ago?"

"Yeah but we were swamped and I figured I would stick around and work on some paperwork that I hadn't done…"

"You spend too much time in this place. Go home." He smiled that smile, she melted every time.

"What about you? You were off a couple hours ago yourself…" This is beginning to grow weird. Were they actually having a normal conversation? Was she actually talking to him without shooting an insult in his direction, was he actually being normal and thinking of someone other than himself for a change?

"Eh…" He shook of her question and stared at her for a second, taking in the glow in her when she smiled. The way she was looking at him sent shivers up his spine, but in a good way. He had noticed the way she blushed earlier when he spoke to her and he held a sense of accomplishment in that fact. "Do you want to go get some coffee or something?" He asked before he could stop himself, but regretted it instantly when the smile faded from her face.

She had waited so long for him to make the first move, to ask her out. She had daydreamed about it many times, even dreamed about it many nights. But she wasn't prepared for it to ever truly happen. She shook her head. "I don't think so…I should get home. It's getting pretty late." She was fighting herself to say what she really wanted to. She wanted to say yes and go out with him. She didn't want to go home to her lonely apartment, and she knew she would regret turning him down later.

He nodded. He wasn't going to beg and plead. She said no and for once he was going to respect her decision. "Okay then…" He grabbed his charts and walked down the hall, leaving her standing at the nurse's station already regretting her chose.

--

She kicked her door closed with her foot as she entered her apartment with a bag of groceries. She was still kicking herself for not excepting Patrick's offer. She would have much rather have been out with him than returning home to her empty apartment. She barely had any furniture, except a table and a loveseat. She kept meaning to by a TV or maybe a few chairs, but she never had time. He walls were bare; she hadn't had time to unpack her pictures.

She sighed and carried her bags into the kitchen. "This is going to be a great night."

--

Patrick walked up the short path and stopped at the door. He didn't know what came over him but here he stood. He normally wasn't up for the chase. Normally if a woman turned him down, it was her loss and he would move on. So why was he standing outside her door?

He raised his hand to knock and stopped contemplating this decision but knocked anyway. What's the worst she could do?

She opened the door a few seconds later and stood surprised. "You didn't want to go out for coffee so I brought the coffee to you…" He said and held up a thermos.

--

Okay… so what did you think? I promise it will get more interesting as time goes on and I promise that the chapters will get longer too. So please tell me what you thought… But be nice!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am amazed with the reaction to this story, but I'm not complaining. I'm SO happy that all of you enjoyed it. It really means a lot that you took the time out to tell me what you thought. So thank you bunches and bunches!

Without Further Ado…

--

Help Me Fall

Chapter Two: In a State of Confusion

"Are you going to let me in or do I have to stand out here all night?" He asked in his normal cocky tone.

"What is this? Some sort of way to repair your ego from my rejection?" She spat at him.

She was building her wall… she refused to let a man like Patrick Drake in. But him showing up at her doorstep this early in the morning… it was sweet and adorable. But she didn't want him to be adorable. She didn't want to fall for him. But she was and she felt it. Yes he was an arrogant, pompous jerk who was conceited and thought he was God's gift to women. But it certainly wasn't a secret how handsome he was and he, for some reason unknown to her, wanted to take her on a date. But he didn't know her secret. Which was surprising since it seemed everyone in town knew just who Robin Scorpio was. She was the girl with HIV. She was trying to save herself the pain of him finding out and running away from her, leaving her standing on the ledge alone. Just like all of the other men in the past had. She was alone, had been for awhile and she was alright with it… to some extent. She missed having the male companionship, someone to wake up next to in the morning and sleep next to at night. But could Patrick Drake really be that guy? With every brick that she laid in the wall she was building, Patrick demolished another one and she was having no success, moving no where. It was moments like this that she realized what a great guy he really could be when he put his mind to it.

"What do you want Patrick?" She knew what he wanted. He wanted a date with her and she would never give him the satisfaction and say yes. As much as she wanted to let all of her reservations about being with a man like Patrick go, she couldn't She was terrified that she would put her heart out there and get it handed back to her, broken. She wasn't entirely sure that Patrick wanted her for her or if he just considered her another one of his conquests.

He had asked her out earlier that night and she had rejected him, against her will and she had regretted it almost immediately. And now here he stood at her front door at one thirty in the morning, with that same cocky smile plastered all over his face. He knew he was getting to her, and he was right. She had rejected him earlier but she wasn't sure she would be able to do it again.

"I want a date." He stated simply. "You shot me down before and I'll admit… I felt sorry for you for a brief moment." He gave a mischievous smile. "So here I am. Which I know just made your night since you were just in there, warming up some leftover dinner and thinking about the mistake that you had just made." He was so sure of himself.

"What makes you think it was a mistake?"

"Ouch. That hurt. But you see, I know you better than you think I do, and that kills you." He walked past her and into her apartment, leaving her standing at the door with her mouth hung open. "I don't know what it is about you Scorpio, but I just can't help myself."

"Well you can help yourself right back out the door to your car and to your own apartment."

"Come on… is that what you really want?" There was the million dollar question. Did she want him to leave? Did she want him to stay? Did she want to let herself fall for him? Was she able to fall for him?

"Patrick it's been an extremely long day full of stress and nonstop working, on top of playing your game…unwillingly, I might add. Will you please just leave? I'm just not in the mood and I don't have the energy…"

"You want me to leave…fine. I'll leave but I will eventually get what I want." He walked to the door and turned back toward her. "You can't stay locked up in your apartment and buried in your work forever. Eventually, you will have to come up for air and when you do," he paused, "you know where to find me."

She stood for a moment watching him climb into his fancy Mercedes and drive away before closing the door and returning to the kitchen, finishing putting what few groceries she had away. She hated knowing that the smug Patrick Drake could read her like a book. She didn't want him to know her. She didn't want him snooping around in her life. He would regret it and what little bit of pleasure she herself got out of their game, would disappear.

--

He stormed through the doors of Kelly's, up the stairs, and into his room, slamming his door. What the hell had he been thinking? She had said no…why couldn't he have just left it at that? There were plenty of other women he could have asked out tonight and they wouldn't have turned him down. But there was something about Robin. Something he couldn't quite understand. For years, he had been the player, never sticking with a woman for more than a couple weeks. Now he found himself chasing after only one woman, and she wasn't falling for any of his ways. How much longer would he chase after her? Would she ever come around or was he fighting a losing battle?

--

Thanks for reading now go tell me what you thought!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Again, thank you all do much for your amazingly kind words and encouragement. I am really proud of this story so far and I ideas floating around in my mind and I definitely have a direction and an idea with where I am going to take this story. And it's definitely something that I haven't read for Robin and Patrick yet, so I'm super excited. But anyway, thank you guys so much!

Without Further Ado…

--

Help Me Fall

Chapter Three: Immature Games

"Why can't you just say it?"

"You are so immature, you know that?"

"You're just mad because I was right and you were wrong." He stated matter-of-factly.

"In your dreams." She scoffed.

Liz and Emily, who were standing at the nurse's station, stopped to watch the latest show between the two "professionals." It was a sunny and bright Monday morning and after the halls of General Hospital being peacefully quiet for the weekend, they were back to their bickering.

"When do you suppose they will tell each other how they feel?" Emily nodded her head toward the two arguing.

"I don't know… but I hope it's soon. I don't know how much more this hospital can take." Liz smiled and walked off to check on a patient.

"So when are you going to go out with me?" Patrick smirked.

"Why don't you just give up? I mean, how many times do I have to tell you that I'm not attracted to your pathetic sense of…" She rambled.

Not thinking twice about it, Patrick grabbed the very attractive blonde nurse who happened to be walking by, and kissed her. He pulled back and smiled at the nurse, before glancing at Robin who stood with her mouth gaping open.

"Now can you tell me that you honestly felt nothing watching that?" She stood silently. "That's what I thought." He turned to walk away but stopped when Robin grabbed his arm.

She hadn't planned on stopping him, she certainly didn't want to after the stunt he just pulled. He looked at her expectantly and she stared deep into his eyes. She was trying to find some sort of a soul, something to prove to her that the man that was standing in front of her, wasn't the same man who brought her coffee just a few short days ago. But there was no sign of recognition and she smacked him, hard, before she realized what she had done.

She smiled at him and gave a content sigh, and walked off. She had patients to attend to.

--

"Hey Jason." She smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine. I haven't had a headache." She nodded and wrote on her chart. 

"The stitches seem to be heeling nicely." She stated, looking at his head.

He watched her move through the doctoral routine. He was really proud of the life that she had managed to make for herself, away from his life. She had been through so much in her short life and it was nice to see something actually working for her. She hadn't really changed much. Sure, her hair had changed and she might have grown a couple more inches. She had matured and was a woman now but she was still the same woman, who helped him after his accident and no matter where they were in their lives he would always remember that and he would always care for her.

"What's got you so worked up?" He asked. It was obvious something was on her mind, something was bothering her.

She sighed. "Its nothing."

"Come on Robin…"

She looked at him. He had definitely changed over the years. Working for Sonny had taken its toll on him. She had seen him briefly a year or so ago at Lila's funeral and he was even different then, but it had been for the better. Courtney had been the reason for that change. Some how she had managed to teach him to let loose and let things happen. She saw the love they shared just that little bit of time ago and she didn't understand then why they were getting divorced. She still didn't understand. It was obvious that they still loved each other. She saw their longing looks shared between them when Sam and Nicholas weren't watching.

She knew that at one time she had been the one who meant the world to Jason but that had changed for him and for her. Being in Paris had given her time to look back on their relationship, and while it was great while it lasted, she was over it. She still cared for him and always would but they were different people now. 

"Where's Sam?"

"Don't try to change the subject."

"It's just…" She began but was interrupted.

"Well if it isn't Dr. Robin Scorpio." Patrick said as he entered the room. "Trying to steal my patients again?"

She sighed deeply and glared at him.

"Why the harsh look?" He questioned and tried to take Jason's chart from her hands, but she wouldn't let go. "Now who's being immature?"

She reluctantly let him have the chart. "How is that cheek feeling Patrick? I know my hand felt really good after it made contact. It was like an electrical charge flowing through my arm…"

"You got all of that by just smacking me? Just imagine…"

Jason watched the interaction between the two. He could feel the sexual tension building between them. He coughed lightly to get their attention but they were too busy shooting daggers at each other.

"Ugh." She stomped her foot and marched out of the room, leaving Patrick in the room snickering and shaking his head. He quickly gained his composure and returned to doctor mode.

"What the hell was that?" Jason questioned.

"With Robin? That was just a little game that we like to play." He smiled again. He couldn't help it. She got to him and in the worst way. "Mr. Morgan, it looks like you have a clean bill of health. I don't suggest you jump right back into your normal schedule completely… ease into it." Jason wasn't paying any attention. He was already standing and putting on his leather jacket.

"Are we through here?"

"It looks like it. If the headaches return be sure to get here as soon as possible…" He cautioned, but Jason was already at the door.

"He stopped before exiting the room. "Don't hurt her." He stated and turned and walked down the hall.

--

A/N: So there is chapter three. As you can tell from this chapter I am a huge Journey fan and in my opinion she has been the best woman for Jason, but maybe that would be different had I watched him with Robin before. But for those of you who don't agree with me, don't worry. This story isn't going to turn into Journey. It's still Scrubs through and through… But anyway, thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you all so much for continuing to read this story. I'm so happy that you are all enjoying and I promise it's going to pick up here in the next couple of chapters. So keep reading and I promise it will pay off.

Thanks again for the amazing reviews! You guys treat me too nicely!

--

Help Me Fall

Chapter Four: Bologna and Goldfish

"Robin, wait up!" Patrick ran after her.

"Can you take a hint, just once?" She stopped and turned to face him. There was fire shooting from her eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to do whatever I did to upset you." He really was sorry. He hated knowing that she was angry at him for whatever reason. He felt his stomach curl at just the thought that she wouldn't talk to him and that she would ignore him.

She sighed. "What do you want, Patrick?" She was irritated.

"I want to make this up to you…" She looked at him skeptically. "You are the closest thing to a friend that I have in Port Charles and… I just, I want to talk to you. I want to get to know you better."

"I bet you do." She said under her breath, rolling her eyes.

"I'm not as bad as everyone seems to think I am." He smiled at her. "We can do whatever you want to do and I promise I will be on my best behavior."

"Will it get you off my back?" She sighed.

He chose to not ruin his chances and kept his inappropriate comment to himself. "Yes."

"Fine. I will go out with you. But I get to plan everything and you have to stop flirting…"

"Come on…" He started but stopped. He was at least getting a date. That was more than he had a few minutes before. He would abide by her rules… for now. "Fine. Whatever you say. What do you say? Seven?"

"That's fine. And remember… best behavior." She warned before walking away. What had she just gotten herself into? And what were they going to do tonight?

--

Patrick paced the floors back and forth in his room above Kelly's. He still had fort-five minutes before he had to pick up Robin and he was already dressed and ready. And he looked pretty good, if he did say so himself. He was dressed in a nice, long sleeved black turtle neck and a pair of nice jeans. He had a slight amount of gel in his hair and he was ready. He felt the fluttering in his stomach, he was nervous. He didn't recognize this feeling. He was normally extremely confident and went after anything that he wanted. So why was he feeling this way for Robin?

He glanced at the clock. Only five minutes had passed. Tonight was going to be a long night.

--

Robin went back and forth, throwing each different outfit from her hangers in her closet. She didn't seem to have anything to wear. Funny how just a few weeks before she had been amazed at the amount of clothes that she had, when moving back to the United States. Now she couldn't find anything. She wanted to look mature and sexy but she wanted to be classy. She didn't want to show off too much. She still wanted to be herself, conservative. But why was she so nervous about tonight? It was only Patrick Drake? He wasn't anything special.

--

He knocked quietly on the door. Was he ready for this? This was what he had wanted for weeks now and now it was here, staring him in the face and he suddenly wasn't so sure. He had grown to really enjoy being with Robin, talk to her, joking with her, picking on her. What if all of that changed now? She was really the only person he knew fairly well in Port Charles.

"Good evening." Robin smiled and greeted him. He looked her over and she looked amazing. She was also wearing jeans with dark blue, form fitting sweater and a pair of high heels. She really was miniature compared to him.

"You look amazing." He said honestly, receiving an eye roll from Robin.

"Can we just go and get this over with?" She said a little colder than she intended, and the look that crossed Patrick's face made her a little self conscious. "I'm sorry…"

"No it's fine. If you don't want to do this, we really don't have to—"

"No, I do. It's just… this is weird." She gave him a weak smile. "I'm sorry… let's start over. Good even Patrick. You look extremely handsome tonight."

"Wow. That really had to be painful for you." He joked. He still wasn't completely sure about this date. Especially now that he knew that Robin really didn't want to go out with him. "So where are you taking me tonight, Dr. Scorpio?" He hid his insecurities.

"It's a surprise." She raised her eyebrows at him. "You'll just have to wait and see…"

--

"Can I take this stupid thing off now?" Patrick pleaded.

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because…"

"But…"

"Don't make me stop this car."

"Please?" He tried once more. He really felt stupid wearing this blindfold. Normally it would have been the woman wearing something like this and the man driving the car, preparing her for some kind of romantic evening. But he wasn't the one planning their evening and she had insisted on the blindfold. A hot pink one on top of that!

"We're here…" She stated. "Don't take the blindfold off yet." She warned.

"Alright, okay. Just hurry. I have to look ridiculous."

She walked around to his side of the car and helped him out, their bodies standing only a few inches away from each other. "Okay. Stand here for just a minute." She instructed him and he sighed.

"Robin…" He whined. He stood stock still when he heard a click and saw what he thought might be a flash through the blindfold. "What the hell?" He asked ripping the blindfold off his face to see Robin standing in front of him with an evil smile on her face, holding a camera.

"What? I had to have proof that I had you wrapped around my little finger." She laughed evilly. "Alan and Monica should really love these…"

"You wouldn't dare…"

"Oh Dr. Drake, you don't know me very well do you?" She gave him a wide smiled and his stomach tightened. She truly was beautiful when she smiled and he realized, she didn't do it enough. Hopefully he could change all of that.

"Fine. I will be on my best behavior but you have to promise me that you won't show anyone those pictures." He bargained.

"Deal." She shook his hand and for the first time he noticed their surroundings.

"Where are we?" He asked confused. There was a blanket lying on the ground in front of him with a picnic basket sitting on top. The backdrop tall trees with wild flowers all around them. The birds were chirping, playing nature's natural music.

"We are at Atlantic Cove." Robin explained. "And we are going to have a picnic!"

"A picnic?" He asked skeptically. "Are you serious? I was thinking more along the lines of a nice dinner, inside. You know where there are other people and waiters…"

"What are you afraid you're going to get a little dirty?"

"Dirty…" Patrick raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Sit." She instructed and began pulling the contents from the basket.

"Okay… What's for dinner?"

"Bologna and goldfish."

--

A/N: Okay… so I stole Becca's idea for goldfish but I promise this is as far as the goldfish go and I thought it would be a cute ending. But anyway… there is chapter four and I promise some great SCRUBS interaction in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So everyone is enjoyed the hot pink blindfold… Once again, thank you all for the amazing feedback. I'm glad that you all still enjoy this story, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter… 

--

Help Me Fall

Chapter Five: Honesty Breaks the Ice

"You ready for desert yet?"

"Desert?"

"Well of course…" Robin smiled seductively moving closer to him, only to pull two vanilla pudding cups from the picnic basket next to him.

"You have got to be kidding me?" Patrick sighed. "At least you have good taste." Patrick stated. This had definitely been an interesting date, of you even wanted to call it that. Robin definitely had different ideas when it came to dating that he did, but maybe that wasn't such a bad thing. She was already teaching him so much, and whether either one admitted it, they both enjoyed every minute.

"So…Tell me about yourself Dr. Drake."

"You want to know my deep dark secrets do you?" He joked. "There really isn't much to tell. My mom died a few months after I graduated high school and I had to put myself through college and medical school. And now here you are being graced by my presence."

"Why didn't your father help you out?"

"After my mom died he through himself into work for awhile and when that wasn't taking the pain away, he started drinking. It was only every once in awhile in the beginning but slowly, it became more frequent. He started spending my time at the 'hospital' but I knew something was up when he started coming home smelling like alcohol."

Robin saw the hurt in Patrick's eyes talking about his mother's death and his father. She knew from seeing the two of them together now that when Patrick lost his mother, he lost both his parents. Sure his father was physically alive but what kind of life could he live wanting to be with his dead wife?

"Eventually he stopped coming home all together. He was drinking all the time and he started taking all these women to hotels…" He trailed off. "He wasn't even there the day I moved out… He was off in some dreary bar, drinking his life away." He shrugged. "We just grew apart. I went to college and medical school and he lost his job. His drinking consumed him." He turned to look at her and for the first time she saw the tears threatening to fall. "My mother would never have wanted to see him the way he is now. She loved him with everything that she was, everything she did she did for him."

What did she say to make things okay for him? What did she say to comfort him? This was obviously still tearing him up inside. But how did she help someone who didn't believe he needed help? He blamed everything on his father. Would he even let her in long enough to let her try to help him? On any normal day, Patrick looked like the normal egotistical jerk that he was, but now he looked so vulnerable and so hurt. This was the side of Patrick that he kept hidden from everyone. He had built up this wall and refused to let anyone in.

"I promised myself that I would never be him, and for the most part I have stuck true to my word. But I'm becoming him more and more everyday. I have shut myself off from the rest of the world. Sure there are the women, but what difference does it make if I can't give one of them my heart?" He pleaded with her, but she didn't have the answers. "I feel like I'm stuck in the same place. I'm not moving forward but I'm not moving backward. I can't go back to the way things were but I can't move forward either…"

"You're scared that you're going to lose someone the way that your father lost your mother." Robin stated, understanding. She sighed. Was she ready to tell all of her deep, dark secrets? "When I was a teenager, I dated this guy Stone. He was my first love and I loved him with all of my heart. I shared some of the best times of my youth with him…" She explained. "When I was eighteen, he died of AIDS and I found out that I was HIV positive." She paused to let the realization sink in, and waited for his response. Receiving nothing she continued. "I felt like my life had ended. The one person who understood what I was going through and who was supposed to be there for me, wasn't. I had lost him and he was never coming back. I felt like I had nothing to live for. Stone had died, my parents had died, well at least my father; I had nothing."

"So how did you end up here? With the amazing career…" He was intrigued.

"I realized that I was letting my life pass me by and I couldn't let this disease control my life. If I did, it was for sure going to kill me. So I started living life again… Jason came into my life and everything changed all over again. He taught me that I could love again after Stone and that I would survive this disease. He made me believe again. I fell in love…"

"So what happened? Why aren't you and Mr. Intellectual married now? Living happily ever after?" She ignored the sarcasm in his voice and went on. After all, she couldn't stop here. Not after he had just spilled his soul to her.

"Carly happened." She simply said. "I still don't understand their relationship…" She spoke more to herself than to the man standing in front of her. "Jason was sleeping with Carly while I was with him… it's a really long story that ended with Jason and his brother AJ fighting over Carly's little boy, Michael." She wiped at her eyes. "To this day, things with Jason have never been the same."

"So you left for Paris…"

"I left for Paris." She repeated.

"Were you ever planning on coming back to Port Charles? Isn't most of your family here?"

"I don't really know if I would have ever come back. I know I missed my family but things were so easy in Paris. I had a life there…"

"But Jason got sick and you came running…" Patrick stated a little more hostile that he had intended.

"I wasn't going to come back." She ignored the tone of his voice once more. "There was no guarantee that my treatment would work, but he was dying. And no matter what Jason will always hold a special place in my heart. He helped me through some really rough times and I owe him a lot."

They stood in silence after sharing such personal emotions and stories with each other. Where did this leave them? Where did they go from here?

"Thank you for listening to me…" Patrick finally broke the silence. "You're the only person that I have ever told any of that to." He bowed his head in embarrassment.

"Thank you for listening and sharing with me." She replied. "I would like to be your friend Patrick… you are really a great guy when you get past the superficial wall that you put up to protect yourself."

"Thank you Dr. Phil…"

"I'm serious, Patrick. I understand you more than you like to believe also." She smiled up at him. Had they rally shared 'a moment' together? Maybe Patrick Drake wasn't so bad after all.

--

A/N: So I know it's a bit short but I think the emotions in this chapter make up for it. So now go and review and tell me what you thought… And I'm sorry if any of this information is wrong. Like I have said before, I didn't watch when Robin was on before and I have only worked from what I have read in other fics. So please don't hate me if some of the info isn't completely correct… 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm so glad that all of you loved the last chapter! I decided I need to move the story along soon or it was going to grow a little stale, and I don't want you guys growing bored. So in the next couple of chapters I think I'm going to move things along. I really hate advancing a few months in advance; I like to move along until the time is right instead of jumping into things. So I'm leaving it up to you guys. What do you think? Do you want me to move a head a few months and have the huge twist happen sooner, or do you want me to take my time? I promise it will only be an extra few chapters if I keep going the way I am now… Just let me know. I'm a bit undecided! Anyway… enough of my jabbering.

--

Help Me Fall

Chapter Six: Strange Occurrences

"Thank you…"

"What did you just say?" Robin asked surprised, wanting to hear him say it again.

"You heard what I said." He shot her a look, taking his eyes off the road and smiled. "Thank you, you know—for listening to me. I don't know what came over me…"

"You're welcome." She said genuinely. "I actually had more fun tonight than I thought I would." She revealed. "You aren't so bad after all." She nudged him in the arm.

"Thanks, I guess." He said pulling into the parking place, getting out of the car, and walking around to open the door for her.

"Why thank you Dr. Drake." She smiled up at him, receiving his famous dimpled grin in return. He was truly gorgeous when he smiled. Of course, if you asked him, he was gorgeous all the time. "So I'll see you tomorrow at the hospital?"

"Of course." They stood silently for a moment, neither really knowing what to expect next. It didn't seem right to share a kiss, they were colleagues after all. But they couldn't do nothing, not after the night they had just shared. Maybe a hug? Or was that also too personal.

"Well…" Patrick sighed, holding out his hand.

"Oh, yeah!" Robin smiled and accepted his hand, trying to hide her disappointment. Without thinking she moved her body closer to him and stood on her tipy toes, kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you, Patrick, for a great evening."

She turned to walk into her apartment but his grasp still on her hand stopped her, and she turned back to face him with a slight blush in her cheeks. "You're not really going to show those pictures to Alan and Monica are you?" He asked, looking a little worried. She only shrugged and winked at him, before closing the door, leaving him standing bewildered.

--

It was definitely a new day. There was a sense of calm that hung over the hospital, a very rare occurrence. There had been few serious patients and the emergency room had been pretty empty most of the day. And to top things off, Dr. Drake and Dr. Scorpio had walked off of the same elevator, laughing and joking, shocking everyone. There really must have been something in the water…

"You promised!" Patrick argued.

"No… the words, 'I promise Patrick' never came out of my mouth."

"But…"

"It sounds like the two of you had a good time." Liz said, smiling.

"You promised." Patrick warned holding up his finger as he walked away, Robin only shrugged in return and waved, smiling evilly.

"What was all of that about?"

Robin looked at Liz; she had forgotten she was there. "Oh nothing… just normal Patrick stuff."

"Normal, huh? You have got to be kidding me. You and Patrick never get along. Let alone joke. What's gotten into the two you?"

Robin thought for a moment and considered telling Liz about their date but decided against it. She was enjoying sharing this one thing with Patrick. It was fun watching the shocked faces on the other doctors, and the envious faces on the nurses.

"It's nothing… really." Robin smiled sweetly before walking away with a silly grin plastered on her face.

--

The rest of the day continued on the same way. Many would have said it was the calm before the storm but things were still running smoothly, and no one was complaining. Besides, everyone was enjoying guessing what had gotten into Robin and Patrick. They had been caught in a back hallway earlier in the day alone, standing fairly close to each other. Patrick had stepped closer and whispered something in Robin's ear, making her blush almost instantly. Later, they were caught eating lunch together in the cafeteria, and everyone had seen the shy glances they had been passing back and forth all day. They had everyone curious and wondering… had they finally given in and told the other how they felt? Where did this leave Patrick and the ladies? Did any of them ever really stand a chance once he had laid eyes on Dr. Scorpio?

"So what do you say, Dr. Scorpio? Will you go out with me again tonight?" Patrick asked later, when they were alone on the roof.

"I don't know…" She was being cautious again. Letting her wall form all over again. "Have you seen the looks we have been getting today?" She bit her bottom lip nervously.

"Yes and I don't care." He said honestly. "They're just jealous…" She rolled her eyes. "They only wish they were as lucky as me to be spending so much time with you."

"Okay, Dr. Drake. I would love to join you tonight."

"Good." He still wasn't sure why exactly he had stuck to this woman. She was everything that he said he would never be with. But he couldn't help himself around her. It didn't matter how many times she shot him down, he always returned for more. Finally he was starting to make head way. He was finally getting an in, in her book. He had fought so hard to not fall into her trap but it was happening, he felt it and he knew that she was too. That was why she was trying to hard to not be impressed by him and fighting him so hard on going out with him, but he was winning her over… and rather quickly.

--

A/N: Okay, so I HATE this ending but I have to go read some of To Kill a Mockingbird for my English class so the end of this was typed in a hurry. Think about what I said at the beginning of the chapter. You guys are the readers and I'm writing this story for you guys, so let me know. And I'm sorry for how short this chapter was... it was pretty much a silly filler that had nothing important to do with the story. But anyway, go review...


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Okay so… thank you all for your advice on what to do with this story. I am going to take your advice and add a few more chapters before getting to the real reason behind this story, and I think I'm going to take this time to let their relationship grow. I want it to be carefree and not too stressful. I mean, their relationship is just beginning and it shouldn't be too stressful yet. Especially not with what is coming up.

But anyway… thank you all so much once again for your great feedback and I'm sorry that this story has taken me a little while to update. I'm truly sorry!

--

Help Me Fall

Chapter Seven: Learning to Trust

"How exactly did you talk me into this?" Patrick said pitifully as she practically pulled him up the small stairs, down the isle, and pulled him down into his seat.

"You agreed, remember? You said that if my chosen treatment worked on Mr. Collins, you would let me plan our next 'outing,' and I have. So stop whining and enjoy yourself."

"You have got to be kidding me! Enjoy myself…" He continued arguing. "You brought me to a damn chick flick!" His words were harsh but she knew he was only joking.

"Will you stop complaining? You aren't getting out of this one like you did the last time…" She raised her eye brows, remembering the last time they had watched a movie together. Well actually… It was more like _tried _to watch a movie together.

_"Patrick, stop." She wiggled out of his grasp. "I thought we were going to watch a movie?" She smiled at him with his messy hair and his unshaven face. It all only made him look that much hotter._

_"That was before we actually sat down to watch it… I can't help myself around you Scorpio. You are too distracting." He feigned innocence._

_"So it's entirely my fault, huh?" _

_"Yep." He stated simply before continuing his assault on her neck. _

_"But Patrick, this is one of my favorite movies…" But she couldn't continue before his lips came crashing down on hers. _

They had spent the rest of that night laughing and giggling like teenagers on the couch. She knew that night that her feelings for Patrick were serious and she couldn't avoid them any longer. She seriously had thought about letting him have his way and make love to him that night… but they didn't. Both wanted it, that was no secret but neither wanted to take things to the next level out of fear of ruining what they had already built. They really had become great friends, and they truly did respect each other. Of course they still fought and argued but who didn't?

"And we are in public so don't try to pull anything funny mister." Robin warned.

"Who me?" Patrick asked disbelieving as the theatre grew dark and the movie began playing on the large screen.

--

"I will love you forever…" Patrick said in his best girly voice. "I can't believe you made me sit through that for two hours…" Patrick started complaining as he walked out of the theatre. He shook his head. "They shouldn't be allowed to make movies like that and you shouldn't be allowed to torture me like that…"

"Oh please. You know you loved it." Robin rolled her eyes. "I know it's not the typical gun fights with the blood and the criminals but…"

"I would have much rather have been at home… doing other things." He interrupted.

"Do you ever get your mind out of the gutter?" She questioned.

"Am I a guy?"

She rolled her eyes as she looped her hand through his arm. They had been enjoying this carefree dating for the past couple of weeks. It was nice to spend time with someone and not have to worry about anything, just get lost.

"Well now for my part of this date…" He grabbed her hand and led her toward his car.

"Where are we going?" She asked the clichéd question, already knowing he wasn't going to tell here. The look of 'do you really think I'm going to tell you' sealed her previous thought.

"Just get in the car, Scorpio. Trust me…" Their eyes locked as she stepped forward to climb in the passage side of the car. The truth was…she already trusted him. She had fought so long not to let him in, not to let him see that she really cared for him because she was scared. But these past couple of weeks had awakened so much in her. They had both learned so much about each other now and they both were feeling the growth in their relationship. But were either of them letting this be known? Of course not! They were both falling deeper and deeper for each other but they were still playing it extremely safe.

"Exactly where are you taking me Patrick?" Robin questioned again.

"Has anyone ever told you that patience is a virtue, Scorpio?" He simply replied, smirking.

--

"There is no way I am doing that! It's not happening! No!" Robin fought. "You have got to be kidding me! No!"

"Come on… you know it looks like fun." Patrick tried to talk some sense into her.

"I will be killed! For once, I will agree with you about my height… I'm too small to get on that thing!"

"I'll protect you… I promise."

"You'll smash me!"

"I'm not going to take no for an answer, Scorpio," Patrick shook his head, "and we aren't leaving here until to get up there."

"I'm sure they have a telephone…" Robin countered. "I don't need you to take me home." She tried to walk around him to get the waiter's attention but he wouldn't budge. "I will scream." She warned.

"Go ahead…" He antagonized her. "I'm waiting." He knew she was faking and she wouldn't make that big of a scene and embarrass herself. "All I am asking is for you to take a chance, live a little."

She wanted to stick to her ground, shout, scream…anything to not have to give in to him but he was right. It did sort of look like fun and he would be there with her… "Fine." She grunted but she couldn't stay angry for long because of the huge smile that crossed his face. She felt her insides melt and she felt her anger slipping away.

"Come on." He grabbed her hand and began leading her through the crowd. She wanted to be angry and annoyed, but she never could stay angry at him for very long. Besides, now her mind was focused on how happy she truly was and how much fun they had had tonight and for the past couple weeks, how perfectly their hands fit together. Their fingers intertwined…

"We have some takers!" The voice bellowed, bring Robin back to reality and realizing what she was about to do.

"Pa-Patrick… I can't do this." She stammered once more standing next to the machine. She couldn't even see over the thing!

"I'm right here, Robin." He whispered in her ear and hopped on the back of the mechanical bull. "Trust me." He held out his hand, their eyes locking. It sounded so silly talking so seriously about something so small, something as stupid as riding a mechanical bull but there was hidden meaning in those words and they both knew it.

She slipped her hand into his, knowing that she had told him everything that he had ever wanted to know. She trusted him. She threw her leg over the machine and felt his arm wrap around her waste grabbing onto the rope. She was safe. She knew that he would protect her and not just tonight but in the future. He was going to be there, and she finally realized that was what she wanted…

"Patrick, we have to talk… AHHHHHHHH!" She let out a high pitched scream, and grabbed onto the robe that Patrick himself was holding. The ride had started and there was no going back now.

--

A/N: I know that this certainly wasn't worth the wait… I'm just doing what all of you wanted and I'm trying to make them connect on a deeper level before things get crazy. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, no matter how short it was and I promise that the real action is coming soon.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I'm glad that you all enjoyed the bull riding but I can't take credit for the idea… That would be my girl Bre's doing. I'm trying to write this story as carefree as possible at the moment, build their relationship up… I'm sorry if it's moving too slow for you but I promise it's about to pick up. But thank you to those of you that continue reviewing! This is for you guys!

--

Help Me Fall

Chapter Eight: Realizing the Passion

He stood, scrubbing his hands behind the sink. It was time to go to work, save a life… his specialty. But where was Robin? Normally she was here before he was, being the perfectionist that she is.

"Dr. Drake?" A nurse called his name before he walked into the operating room. "Dr. Scorpio told me to give this to you."

He glanced at what she was holding in her hands and nodded, reading the words scribbled on the paper.

_Patrick-_

_I won't be in the OR for Mrs. Stevens' surgery, Alan needs my help. Find me when you get out and maybe we can go to dinner? You'll do great babe! _

_Robin_

He sighed and nodded to the nurse. This surgery was going to take even longer now without her at his side.

These past couple of weeks, he had grown to really depend on her. They worked so well together, she was the one who helped him through these tough operations. She kept the room as calm and as stress free as possible.

He walked through the swinging doors where everyone was waiting for him. The nurse put the gloves over his hands; he stepped up to the table and nodded to her replacement for the day. He would miss Robin later; he had a life to save right now.

--

"How did it go?" He heard her voice a soon as he exited the operating room. Eight hours. He hated the long ones.

He sighed deeply and took a seat on the stool nearby. "We almost lost her." He looked up at her. "Where were you? I thought you were going to be in there with me?"

"There was an emergency downstairs. Alan needed my help. He said he was going to have someone come in and take my place. I couldn't find you before to let you know…" He silenced her with a gentle kiss on the lips.

"I needed that." He pulled her closer and laid his head on her shoulder, sighing once again. "I got your note and he did have a replacement." He explained. "Although, he wasn't as much fun to flirt with." He raised his head and smiled at her.

Her small hands wrapped around his shoulders and gently kneaded the muscles there. His eyes closed and he groaned in satisfaction. "Are you okay?" She asked barely above a whisper.

"I jut haven't been getting much sleep lately. Not since I found out about my dad's liver disease." He explained. "And be still won't listen to me…"

"Shh… Don't worry about that right now. What do you say we get out of here?" Robin suggested.

"I think that is the best idea I have heard all day." He grinned at her once more before standing and kissing the tip of her nose.

"Good because I have something that I want to share with you."

--

The walked along the docks, hand in hand, in silence. The breeze coming off of the water brought their senses to life and they paused looking at the setting sun, off in the distance. His arms wrapped around her waist with his head resting on her shoulder. She let her body relax and she sank back into his touch, sighing contently.

"I missed you today, you know?" He broke the silence.

"What do you mean?"

"In the OR… you weren't there and I missed you." He turned his head on her shoulder where he could smell her strawberry shampoo, and closed his eyes. He felt her body shiver with his breathing on her neck. "I just thought you should know."

He felt so at ease just standing here, holding her so close to him. It didn't matter who saw them together. It didn't matter what was happening around them because at this point in time, life was perfect.

"I talked to Noah earlier." She stated and she felt his body stiffen. "I know I should stay out of it but, I can't. Not when it is bothering you as bad as it is and I knew that was what has been bothering you…" She explained.

"What did he say?" He questioned coldly.

"He is going to put himself on the transplant list."

He pulled away from her slightly. "Are you serious? He is really going to do it?"

She nodded, smiling. "I didn't think he was going to give in at first but I yelled and I screamed. I believe I even slapped him, and he finally gave in."

He turned her body to face him. "Thank you," he cupped her face, "Thank you so much." He kissed her on the lips and wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her off the ground. "Thank you!"

"I think this deserves a celebration… and I have the perfect thing." She stated when her feet were firmly planted on the ground once more.

"Whatever you say. I will do anything you ask… you got him to agree to the transplant!"

"Come on." She grabbed his hand, pulling him behind her.

--

"What's in the bag?" A very nosy Patrick asked when they reached the door to his apartment. They had made a pit stop at the grocery store on their way but she had forced him to wait outside while she did the shopping.

"You'll find out soon enough. Sit." She instructed pointing toward the couch but he didn't budge from the doorway.

"Why exacting do you assume that I will do whatever you instruct me to do? First at the store and now…"

She kissed him gently. "Please?" She gave him her best pouting face.

"Fine." He relented as the finally entered his apartment and he closed the door. "But I'm not going to like it one bit."

--

He watched the moment shared between the two of them…at the docks, followed by their flirting at the grocery store, and finally at his apartment. It was obvious that something was going on between the two of them and it was more than either one of them had been willing to admit the last time they had spoken. Yes, she had changed over the years but had her judgment really faltered that much for her to start spending time with the likes of Patrick Drake?

He wasn't certain of who she had become in the past few years, or even the past few weeks. They hadn't really had much of a chance to talk about 'things.' But now it was obvious that he was going to have to make time, he was going to have to speak with her before things got too far out of control.

--

"Do I even get a hint?" Patrick yelled from his spot on the couch.

"You really don't like surprises do you?" She smiled as she stuck her head out from behind the door to the kitchen.

"No, not really."

"Fine. One hint, but then you will have to wait… deal?" She raised her eyebrows expectantly at him.

"Deal."

She disappeared once more behind the door before returning once more and throwing something towards him. "Heads up."

He caught what she tossed at him, sending one more uncertain glance in her direction but she had already disappeared behind the door again. "Whipped Cream?" He said out loud. "Robin!" He yelled. "What kind of joke is this? You know what kind of things are running through my head right now?"

"Well, Dr. Drake… you are definitely going to be disappointed then." She smiled as she walked out of the kitchen, with her hands behind her back.

"You can say that again. Why are you still clothed?" He gave a charming smile.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but the whipped cream wasn't for whatever you had in mind." She raised her eyebrows at him. "It was for ice cream." She giggled, pulling two bowls from behind her back.

"Ice cream? You have got to be kidding me!"

"Sorry…" She smiled sheepishly. "Here." She handed him a bowl and took a seat on the couch.

"I haven't had ice cream in so long." He stated. "Being a doctor I usually try to eat healthy. I can't really preach to my patients about the importance of eating right when I don't…" He explained.

"Well I think this news about Noah can be an exception. You deserve to splurge for once."

He stared at her for a minute, their eyes locked. "What?" She questioned, blushing under his intense stare.

"Thank you. For everything." He said a he sat his bowl on the table nearby. "For one thing, you talked my dad into putting his name on the list… you make me feel like kid again," He smiled referring to the ice cream, "and yet I still feel like a man when I'm around you. A better man. A man that my mom would love to see."

"Thank you, Patrick. Thank you for saying that."

She sat her own bowl on the table and scooted closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. They both sighed and relaxed into each other and Patrick took the initiative, leaning her back on the couch and laying on top of her. He kissed her once more, gently.

"What are you doing to me Scorpio?" He asked, his eyes glistening.

She giggled and grabbed the pillow behind her head, hitting Patrick with it, causing her to laugh even harder.

"I know you didn't just do what…" She hit him once more. "That's it. You're going to pay for that one." He sat up and grabbed another pillow giving her time to crawl from under him, running down the hall with him on her tail. He caught up with her and cornered her between the wall and his body, kissing her yet again.

--

He stood staring through the window at the scene before him. Neither knew he was there, watching their moment. Watching their seriousness, their playfulness, their passion. Things had changed over the past couple of years…she had changed. And with that change, came a whole new outlook on life. A life that was evidently filled with Patrick Drake.

Could he handle that? Did he have any choice?

--

A/N: I had hoped to have this chapter out sooner but we had a family emergency and I had to go out of state. So there it was. I hope you liked it. As you can tell, I'm starting to bring in the angst. This story is taking shape and in the next few chapters it's going to take a whole new turn… I can promise you that. So I hope you liked it! Stay tuned!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: So things are starting pick up! And I officially know what is going to happen in the next few chapters. Now it's just a matter of writing it all out. But I promise its coming and hopefully, I will find some time to post this sooner starting from now on… But thanks again to all of you guys. My fellow Scrubbies! Hehe Your reviews are amazing and they mean so much to me so thanks again!

And here we go…

--

Help Me Fall

Chapter Nine: Finding Closure

"Patrick! Stop it! No!" She giggled as she tried to pass him without letting him grab the football that she held close to her body. "Put me down! No, stop it!" She now squealed breathlessly as he tickled her sides. "Alright, fine. I give. Here…" He continued tickling her and she was almost on the ground, dying with laughter, "take it!"

He stopped tickling her but he still held her close to his body, staring into her eyes. So much had change between the two of them on just a few short weeks. Take the night before for instance; they had gone back to his apartment. They were playing and joking around; eating a little ice cream… he never let any woman come home with him. Ever. It was his own unwritten rule that he swore to himself that he would never break. If he did, he would get too close to someone. Possibly hand his heart over to them and he swore to himself he would never go through the earth shattering pain of having your heart ripped in two and handed back to you… But yet, they had stay at his apartment… in his bed. They had kissed and held each other close and of course his mind shifted to the other things that they could possibly be doing but never once did he attempt to take things farther. She wasn't ready and he knew that. He promised himself that he was going to take things slow, for her sake. He wouldn't allow him to push her away. He now knew just how deeply you could feel for another person. So they slept, holding each other all night… purely content.

"What? Do I have something on my face or something?" She suddenly felt really self conscious under his close stare.

"No…" He stated simply, "you look beautiful." She wrapped her arms around his neck, preparing for what she knew was coming. He leaned in, resting his forehead against hers sighing contently and finally moving his lips to cover hers. They relaxed into each others' touch, not even caring who saw them being only content being this close to each other.

But their moment was ruined with the incessant beeping of Patrick's beeper. He grunted in aggravation as he pulled away from her and looked down at the device, already knowing that he was being called to the hospital. "I'm sorry…" He whispered, resting his forehead against hers once more, "I'm on call."

"Don't worry about it…" Robin started,

"Robin?" A rough voice asked from nearby.

The two turned to see who the voice belonged to and finding none other than Jason Morgan standing there, glaring at Patrick threateningly.

"Jason…" Robin began but stopped once again when she felt Patrick pull away from her, grabbing his things.

"I have to get to the hospital." He stated, kissing her on the forehead before turning and walking away.

Robin glanced awkwardly between Jason and Patrick's retreating form. "Patrick!" She called after him and ran to catch up with him. He turned toward her and was surprised when she grabbed him and kissed him. "You didn't kiss me goodbye." She smiled sweetly when she finally pulled away. "Call me when you get a chance, okay?" He nodded and kissed her a final time, before turning and walking to his car.

"What are you thinking?" She heard behind her.

"What do you want Jason?" She was already irritated and the conversation had only just begun.

"Why are you with a man like him? You know that all he wants is…"

"Don't! I don't want to hear any thing that you have to say about Patrick. He is a great guy and I a care for him. Nothing you have to say with make me change my mind." She walked past him picking up her belongings, and started to walk away but stopped when Jason grabbed her arm.

"Can you just hear me out? Please?"

"Why should I Jason? All you are going to do is stand her and belittle Patrick and I have no interest in hearing it." She tried to walk away once again but he still held her arm tightly.

"I want to talk about us…"

"Us?" she asked in a disbelieving voice. "There is no us! We ended years ago, Jason." She was suddenly breathing heavily. "We ended years ago when you decided to sleep with Carly while you were with me!"

"Why can't you get past that? Why can't you move on? I have!" Jason spat.

"Move on? How can I move on when every time I see Carly she throw it in my face that she had what I lost? Jason, I gave my heart to you even after everything happened with Stone! I gave it to you, despite having already had lost the one man that meant everything to me!" She glared at him. "And you haven't moved on… So you have a new bed mate, Carly still runs your life. She calls and you drop everything and go running…"

"And I suppose you have moved on, right? With Patrick Drake?"

"What if I have? We were over ten years ago Jason… I lived in Paris. Did you seriously think that I kept myself locked up from the outside world? Because if you did, guess what? I didn't. I didn't wait for you… I didn't care for you. I lost every shred of respect that I had for you when the truth came out about you and Carly. When you didn't bother stopping me at the airport before I left… I knew then, we were over."

"He is only going to hurt you…"

"No more than you did." She said coldly, knowing that would hit him where he deserved it.

"What about you? I suppose you are just innocent in all of this? It doesn't matter that you hurt me when you told AJ that he was Michael's father?" He argued in return.

"I can't apologize for something that I believe was for the best. Okay, AJ wasn't the best father but he still had a right to know his son!" She seethed. "Besides, aren't you the one always talking about letting people make their own decisions? Well at least that was who you were ten years ago…"

"You think you have moved on? Then what are we doing standing here fighting about Carly?" he waited for some sort of reaction but all he saw was the anger flowing from her eyes. "It never changes with you does it Robin? Ten years ago, I made a mistake but you made quite a few too…

"I know that and I have tried to apologize and move forward but then you, or Carly, or Sonny comes around and you drag me back into your drama. I don't want to be apart of your life anymore. I'm out. I have been free for years now and I don't want to be sucked back in…"

"Then why did you come home to help me?" The burning question that he had wanted to know for quite so time now. There had been many of times that he had run into her at the hospital and wanted to ask. He wanted to thank her but he never could… He never could allow himself. But then again, that was the way he was. He was cold and unfeeling Jason Morgan.

"When Stone died, I thought I lost everything. The love of my life was gone forever and here I was strapped with this life altering disease. I thought my life was over. No man would ever look at me or want to be with me ever again. But then you happened and I felt love once again…" She sat on the nearby bench. "I can't sit here and say that I don't still feel something for you, Jason, because that would be a lie. But I can honestly say I don't wake up in the morning wishing that things were different. I don't wake up anymore missing what we had. That was in the past and yes, it was a great time in my life but… it's over. It took awhile for me to realize the true meaning of those words but I understand now…"

He sighed and looked out at the other people walking in the park. "I was tore to pieces when you left. I didn't know what I was going to do. You know, you talk about me helping you live life after stone but you helped me live life after the accident. I didn't know of my future. I had no clue where things were going but if I had you everything would be fine. It would all work out…" He sighed. "I know that none of this matters now. Especially not after everything that happened with you and Patrick the other night…"

"What do you mean?" Robin asked quickly.

He saw the fire burning in her eyes once more. He hadn't meant for it to slip that he had seen them together, watched them together just the night before… "I saw you." He gave in. "At his apartment…"

"What? You were watching us?"

"I saw you on the docks and at the grocery store… I was just trying to protect you…"

"No you weren't! You were spying on me! This whole thing was planned wasn't it? You were following us today and you saw the two of us kissing and you just had to come over and stop it didn't you?" She was standing once again. "I can't believe this, Jason!"

"He is only going to hurt you Robin!"

"It's not your job to protect me anymore!" she shouted at him, hoping her would realize just how serious she was. "I don't need your protection, Jason. I don't need anything from you anymore. Just stay away from me…" She turned and grabbed her things once more as her cell phone rang.

"It's him isn't it?" Jason asked softly.

She glanced at the cover of her phone that simply read "Patrick." She flipped the cover up, "Hey you!" The smile instantly returning to her face, as she grabbed her bags and turned glancing only briefly at Jason and walked away.

"I was just leaving actually? Do you want to grab some lunch?" She asked him. "I'll meet you at Kelly's in fifteen minutes." She giggled at his last remark before hanging up the phone. She made it to her car and sighed after throwing her things in the back seat, glancing at Jason once more still standing watching her leave.

It was time to move on, and despite his latest revelation about watching her and Patrick, she wasn't as angry as she possibly should have been. Finally there was some sort of closure… they were done, over, complete. She had her new relationship with Patrick now and that was all she cared about.

--

He stood in the trees nearby, watching the two quarreling. It was obvious that there was some sort of past between the two and that's exactly what he was counting on. He needed an unexpected target, someone they wouldn't think to protect and here she was right in front of him. This plan was falling into place faster than he could have expected or ever hoped.

--

A/N: Okay, so let me just tell you now, this isn't going to be a triangle story. Jason WILL be back later on in the story but he isn't going to play a very large part in what happens next… well, then he actually does kind of play a large part in the next part… BUT not physically. If that makes any sense… But if it doesn't, I guess that gives you a reason to keep reading. Hehe And I know that the ending of this might have been a little confusing but please bear with me, this will all work out and it will all makes sense.

Thanks again for reading and remember, feedback is always welcomed!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Wow! I'm impressed! I didn't think the reviews could get any better but they did! You guys are amazing! I'm sorry if the end of the last chapter confused some of you but it will all start making sense soon enough. But thank you guys so much for the amazing feedback! I LOVE reading it all!

hugs and kisses 

--

Help Me Fall

Chapter Ten: Defending the Rightly Deserved

"Are you alright? You seem a little upset…"

"I'm fine." Robin stated. If she told Patrick the truth that she had found out that Jason was following them and spying on them, he wouldn't be so understanding. "Jason and I were just talking and it really got me thinking about the past…"

"Do you want to talk about it?" He took her hand in his and squeezed lightly.

"We just ended things is all… not that they weren't over. We just got closure." She explained. "Ten years ago, I left Port Charles and vowed to myself that I would never return and a large part of that reason was Jason. I just got to thinking about something he said about coming back to help him… I told him that I wasn't in his life and I hadn't been for years…" She wasn't even paying attention to Patrick any longer. Now she was talking more to herself than anyone else. "But yet I still came running when he needed help…"

Patrick shifted uncomfortably in his seat, not really wanting to hear the sorted details of her relationship with Jason. He really didn't like anything about the man… his career, his attitude, and the fact that he was once very close to Robin didn't help matters.

"I'm sorry." He heard her say. "I shouldn't be putting this on you. It's all in the past anyway and I should leave it there and move on."

"What are we doing Robin?" Patrick asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, is this some kind of game to you? If it isn't obvious to you already, I care about you. I don't want to hear about your past relationship with Jason Morgan. In my opinion, he is a thug and quite frankly I'm amazed that you ever gave a man like him the time of day but then you look down on me…" He was rambling and he knew it. He also knew he was spouting out information that he would probably regret later but he didn't care. The truth was, he DID care for Robin and he didn't want this to only be fun anymore. He wanted this to be serious. He wanted it to be the two of them… "I guess I just need to know if this is all some sort of fun time for you or if you could see something coming out of this. Whatever this is, it's my first and I don't want to ruin it… but at the same time I am scared…" He was interrupted when her lips slammed onto his in a forceful kiss.

"Come on," She stood and held out her hand for him to take, "we have some things we have to talk about and I would rather not do it here."

--

They walked through the door of her apartment, holding hands but were silent. They had taken their separate cars from Kelly's back to her place so they had avoided the awkwardness in the small, in closed space, but the awkwardness had only been carried into the apartment with them.

You could feel it in the air. The tension. They both knew what was coming and both were terrified of what would be said. This was where they figured out where their relationship was going, or if it even was a relationship.

"Do you want anything? Something to drink or eat?" Robin offered.

"Can we just talk, Robin?"

They locked eyes, as if trying to remember this moment when they were happy and it was only them spending 'friendly' time together. Neither knew where things would lead after their 'talk.'

"Okay…" Patrick said after a long pause when they were seated next to each other on the couch, "this is really awkward."

"Don't let anyone say you aren't a smart cookie…" Robin stated sarcastically. "Okay, look… I don't know where or what we are. I don't want you thinking that this is all about being fun and carefree because it isn't. These past few months have been great and I really have enjoyed them and I have enjoyed getting to know you." She was playing nervously with her hands and she refused to make eye contact. "I care about you too Patrick. That's why I stood up for you today to Jason. I do care for you and you are a really great friend…"

"That's the problem… are we just friends or are we something else? I'll be honest with you Robin; I have never kissed one of my guy friends the way I kiss you." He smirked at her, trying to lighten the mood. "Like I said, this, whatever this is, is new territory for me. I don't know what I'm doing or how I'm feeling." It was his turn to refuse to look her in the eye. "I can't go back to the way things were before. I can't act like these past couples of months haven't happened…"

"And I'm not asking you to…" She interjected. "But I'm scared too. I haven't felt this way in a really long time and I don't know if I'm ready to feel this way again. I have been hurt before when I listened with my heart instead of me head…"

"I'm not Morgan. I'm not going to hurt you…" he interjected. "I know that you lost Stone and I know Jason hurt you when he said he wouldn't, but I'm already in this thing too deep. This isn't just your heart and feelings on the line anymore."

"I want to believe that. I want to trust in everything that you are saying… I really do. I want to be the carefree woman that you want but I can't be. For years, I have been sheltered from almost everyone. I have always protected myself from a very young age and it takes a lot for me to trust someone." She gave a shaky sigh. "And it's not just because of losing Stone or anything that happened with Jason. I lost both my parents at a really young age, or at least I thought I lost the both of them. It just seemed that I kept getting hit with the pain and the only way to stop that pain, was to not put myself out there to feel it…"

"I am beginning to understand why I am who I am… I watched my dad crash and burn and I never wanted to feel that pain… but somehow… I stopped paying attention and you helped me break down this fence that I have had around my heart for years." He now looked into her eyes, refusing to let her look away. "I can't promise that I won't hurt you or that things will always be perfect because I can almost promise you that they won't, but I'm willing to give this a chance. I want to give us a chance. And it doesn't even matter how things end…" he continued on, "because I will have had a chance with you and I will have spent the best moments of my life with a woman like you."

She moved closer to him on the couch and put her hands on his face, touching her lips gently to his. She pulled back and looked deeply in his eyes, letting him know everything he needed to. "I trust you…"

--

She walked off the elevator with a broad smile covering her face… it was almost like she was skipping from each patient room to the next. She was humming as she walked and you received a warm smile every time she was near.

"What has you so cheerful this morning?" Liz asked, her eyes full of wonder. "This wouldn't have to do with any certain tall, dark haired doctor would it?"

"I don't know what you are talking about…" Robin tried to play it cool.

"Oh don't even try to deny it! I saw the two of you together the other day and don't think I haven't noticed your chipper mood recently? Or Patrick's for that matter…" Robin blushed slightly and was all of a sudden very interested in the patient chart in front of her. "Uh huh… that's what I thought." Liz stated smiling before turning and walking away shaking her head as she walked.

"Did I just hear Liz right?" A familiar voice asked from behind Robin. "What exactly is going on with you and Patrick Drake?"

She gave a heavy sigh, her smile and good mood quickly disappearing. "Sonny, I have already had this conversation with Jason and I don't feel like having it with you so if you wouldn't mind…" She began to walk away only to have him follow her.

"Why would you even think about fraternizing with a man like him? He is nothing but…"

She cut him off. "He is nothing but a great guy with an amazing personality. He happens to make me smile and I have nothing but fin when I spend time with him." She turned to face him. "I will tell you the same thing I told Jason… we haven't been in each other's lives for a really long time now. Neither one of you has a right to critique the man that I am seeing…"

"Why don't I have a right? You are like a little sister to me…"

"I used to be like a little sister to you. We have both changed in the past decade Sonny." She spat at him. "And if I was such a little sister to you, where were the phone calls and the birthday cards? I lived in Paris, Sonny, I wasn't dead."

"It goes both ways you know…"

She sighed deeply. "Let's just end this right now. We both know there is no place in your life for me and frankly, I don't really want to be. It's nice not having the danger on my back or having to worry about whether or not I'm going to living because I am in the wrong place at the wrong time. I am happy with Patrick and nothing you say or do will change that." She was breathing heavier than she thought she was. "Patrick is a good guy and we really care for each other…"

"So what… Dr. Drake suddenly replaces everyone that ever meant anything to you because he is a doctor and he has done some amazing things in his life?"

"I never said that Sonny. I just said that I don't have anything to worry about any longer…"

"No, you don't have to worry until the next skinny blonde walks in his line of sight, and offers him what you can't, and he accepts that offer; tearing your heart into pieces."

She smacked him before she knew what she had done, fire glowing in her eyes. "You have no right to pass judgment on a man like Patrick! Not when you have slept with God knows how many people and not just people… a mother and a daughter and you got them BOTH pregnant! Do not stand here and preach to me!" She fumed. "Patrick is twice the man you are! Sure, he may be an arrogant pain in my ass sometimes but that is what makes him that man he is. He is respected and he has a rightful reason to be! He SAVES lives Sonny! You take them… now tell me who the better man is." She hadn't meant to let all of that slip, she really hadn't. But she was sick of this bad wrap that Patrick had. He was a truly decent guy and he had been there for her. Sure he had a reputation but what the man did in private was his business, and no one else's. "Just leave Sonny. We are two different people now…" She wanted to say more but she was on empty. She had nothing. She stared at him a moment longer before turning and leaving him standing in the middle of the hallway, clutching his red cheek.

--

He stood in the shadows once more. Things only continued to get better and better. Not only did she have a connection with Morgan, she had a connection with Corinthos as well. It seemed things were finally falling into place, killing two birds with one stone.

--

A/N: So there it is… now, I'm not sure if I'm going to have the BIG action start in the next chapter or if I will have it be in chapter twelve instead… but I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will have the next chapter out in hopefully a few days…


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Once again, thank you all for the amazing reviews and feedback. It just keeps getting better and better! I love that all of you loved my "strong" Robin. I personally had a lot of fun writing the two parts with Sonny and Jason but I think I am going to enjoy the next ranting and raving section even better! MUHAHAHA! And all of you will just have to wait and see what happens… sigh. Am I being too evil? ;)

--

Help Me Fall

Chapter Eleven: All in his Hands

"I can't believe that I was bombarded with the both of them in one day!" Robin exasperated. "And who do they think they are? I haven't had a normal conversation with either one of them since before I left!"

"Okay, take a deep breath…" Liz instructed. "You are right… you haven't talked to either one of them for ten years. Let whatever they said go in one ear and out the other. When they look at you they still see that same girl that left all those years ago. They haven't been around the new you…"

"But I can't just let it go… What they said to me, no matter how much I want to deny it, it mattered to me. It felt good knowing that they still loved me or at the very least still cared for me." Robin explained, finally taking a seat next to Liz in the locker room and completing her pacing.

"You want them to be proud of you and you want their recognition. Somewhere deep down inside you feel like you need it for everything to work out, for you to be happy. But you don't have to feel that way. What Sonny and Jason think of you or Patrick, is their problem." She looked at Robin who still seemed so torn. "Will you answer me a question? Are you happy? Does Patrick make you happy?"

"Yes." She wasted no time answering.

"Then there is your answer. Maybe Jason and Sonny are right and Patrick isn't going to do anything but hurt you, but at least you are willing to take that risk. What kind of life would you have if you always played it safe?" The irony dripping from her words. "But I feel it, deep down inside, Patrick truly cares for you and I believe that if he has any say in the matter; he will never hurt you."

--

"Happy birthday." Robin says as she pulls the package from behind her back and placed it on the table in front of them.

"How did you know?" He glanced at her, his eyes full of question. "I never told you…"

"I overheard Noah talking the other day…" She smiled at the glow in his eyes. "Go ahead, open it." She urged.

He still watched her with a slight grin on his face. Every time he thought she couldn't get any better and she couldn't surprise him any longer… she did. He didn't deserve her, she was way too good for him… but he would never be able to let her go. Not now.

He shifted his gaze to the medium sized box covered with a deep purple paper and a light purple bow and slowly began unwrapping the gift. Part of him was going to painstakingly slow to torture Robin, it was his way after all, but part of him wanted to savor the moment. She really didn't understand just how much this simple thought and this simple box really meant to him. Even if she had given him just a birthday card, it didn't matter… she knew it was his birthday and she cared.

He lifted the cover and he moved each layer of tissue paper to the sides, taking a sharp intake of breath when he saw what lay beneath it. "Do you like it?" She asked hopefully. She had taken a real risk in giving something like this to him.

"It's beautiful…" He couldn't manage anything more. He looked up at her with tears rimming his eyes and he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into his lap. "Thank you so much."

He glanced once more at the picture of his mother holding him when he was a baby. She was in a rocking chair, looking down at him with so much adoration and love. She was still so young and so innocent. No one knew how things would end… He had seen the picture only a few times before and hadn't seen it now, in years. After losing her, Noah boxed away any memory he could. He couldn't handle the pain, the memories, or the shame that he felt knowing that he was letting her down. "How did you get this?" He questioned; his voice cracking.

"Noah gave me a box full of pictures…" She whispered to him, noting the emotions hidden in the moment. "He said I could take any of them that I want. And I saw this picture and I fell in love with it immediately." She kissed his temple lightly before locking eyes. "She was beautiful, Patrick."

He nodded, still trying to get his emotions in check. "She was amazing. She did everything for me and my dad. Everything that she did, any decision that she made was about what would be best for our family." He wiped at his eyes. He certainly hadn't meant to get this emotional but when it came to his mother, he was a wreck. He missed her more than anything and if he had one wish it would be to see her, speak to her, love her once more. "This means everything to me Robin…really. Thank you so much."

"I'm happy I was able to give you something that means so much to you…" She framed his face in her hands and kissed his lips gently. "She would be extremely proud of the man that you have become…" She answered the question that he always asked himself. He always wondered if she would be happy with the way he turned out or if she would be ashamed of him… Somehow, the words spoken by Robin did wonders to soothe his mixed feelings.

"What have we here?" the snake-like voice asked from behind them. Robin pulled away only to find her worst nightmare staring right back at the two of them.

"If you wouldn't mind Carly, would you just keep walking and act like you never even saw us?" Robin asked, managing to keep her voice flat. "Now really isn't the time."

"Actually, now is the perfect time…" She said with an evil glint in her eye. "It's the perfect time to tell Patrick what a huge mistake he is making and hopefully help him rectify it before it's too late."

"Carly, I don't want to hear anything that you have to say…" Patrick said tiredly. "When are you going to understand that I don't care what you think about Robin or about our relationship for that matter?"

"You will care when she chews you up and spits you out like yesterdays gum…" Carly said flatly. "I'm only trying to help you. I know what she is capable of and I just don't want to see you hurt."

"What she is capable of?" Patrick asked disbelieving. "What about what you are capable of? From what I hear, you aren't the perfect saint that you like to believe you are…" He was really growing sick of Carly and her incessant intrusions. She acted like it was any of her business what he did when he wasn't working, when he was with Robin. "Just listen to me when I tell you that I don't want to have anything to do with you. There is nothing that attracts me to you and I'm not going to sit here and listen to you downgrade Robin…"

"And I suppose that little miss thing here, has everything that you have ever wanted in a woman, right?" Carly seethed in return. "What about sex, Patrick? Are you willing to go without because you sure as hell won't be getting any from her." She shot a nasty glance at Robin who was now standing behind Patrick, placing a protective hand on his shoulder.

"That's enough Carly. You know nothing about our relationship and as I said before, I'm not going to listen as you talk about Robin that way. She may not be your favorite person, hell; you might even wish her every pain imaginable but I don't want to here any of it. You have your opinion of her and I have mine." He grabbed the picture and the box it once called home. "You are trying to use me and what miniscule friendship we had as some way to stick it to Robin… well, let me tell you, I'm not going to let it happen." There was an unforeseen fire in his eyes as he gripped Robin's hand and they walked out the door; leaving a dumbfounded Carly standing alone.

--

"You didn't have to say all of those things you know…" Robin said as they walked a long the docks. "But thank you all the same."

He stopped walking and looked her deep in the eyes, making sure she understood what he was saying. "I care for you. I really care for you…who knows, maybe it's more but at this point I'm not sure and I don't want to complicate things. I really don't know… however, know that I'm not going to stand by and watch her hurt you. You certainly don't deserve it and Carly has no right to be spitting accusations and insults your way…"

"She placed her hand on his cheek, giving him a sincere smile. They had grown so close in just the few shorts weeks that had pasted. Their feelings for each other continued to grow; they continued to spend more and more time together, opening up with each other. They were quickly becoming best friends but at the same time there was a whole other level to their relationship. They could now walk into a room and sense when something was wrong with the other. They could tell what was on their mind and bothering them by just looking in the other's eyes. Slowly, their dependence on the other was gaining control…

"You know, you already gave me the best birthday gift imaginable. You gave me my father back…" He was silent for a minute before continuing with his praise. "This is the first year in a really long time that we have actually been on speaking terms with each other and now he is considering me as a liver donor for him. We have taken some fairly large steps in our relationship recently and none of that would have happened had it not been for you…"

"You give me too much credit. I just pointed out what was right in front of you this whole time. You and Noah love each other more than either of you realize or maybe you do know and you just don't want to let those feelings show, but what matters is that you are your father's son. You are Noah." She smiled at his disgusted look. "But that is a good thing. Noah is a great man. He is a man who wasn't afraid to love and hurt. He is a man who took a chance with an amazing woman who turned his world upside down and in the end; things weren't the way he had planned them to be… BUT he had a forever memory of that woman and their life together; their love. You."

He blushed slightly and grabbed her arm as he moved to sit on the bench nearby. "How did you get so smart?"

"Well I did a have two international spies as parents…" She said casually. "But it might be my super-surgeon boyfriend…"

"Boyfriend huh?"

"Yeah, I hate to break to you Dr. Drake; it seems you may have some competition…"

"Oh really," He asked mischievously as he leaned in to kiss her, "I guess I'll just have to show him now won't I?"

"Oh buy you are doing a great job…" She pulled from his lips slightly. "Let's get out of here. I have a surprise for you at my apartment…"

"Your apartment?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Down boy." She giggled.

"Thank you again Robin. You have made this birthday one worth having." He surprised her by hugging her instead of kissing her. She smiled to herself knowing that she was getting to him and in her own way she was changing him. But he was also changing her in his own way… They were changing for each other. They were sacrificing and growing. They were making an attempt to love each other, to be together, to be new people.

Mind numbing. Mind shattering. Mind blowing.

It hit suddenly. No warning, no time for preparation. Nothing.

She went limp in his arms, putting her full weight in his hands.

"Robin?" His voice cracked. "Robin, baby, what's wrong?" Her knees sagged and he slowly lowered her to the wooden planks they were standing on. "What happened?"

"My- my back…" She choked out. He reached around to inspect her small, fragile body. "Don't."

"I have to, Robin. I don't care…" He pressed her lower back where he felt the warm liquid cover his hand in just seconds.

Blood.

"Patrick, I'm so cold."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Wow. I am amazed and flattered by the reaction to the last chapter! I'm happy that you all were surprised and that you liked my 'little' twist. I promise, I have more plans for what is to happen next so… you just have to keep reading I guess… sigh. I know, I know… what a terrible thing. Lol But no, seriously thank you all so much. I was already excited about this change in the story and then to have such amazing feedback, I got even more excited and I decided I just HAD to get this chapter out as fast as possible. So thank you all again…

--

Help Me Fall

Chapter Twelve: Asking for Need

Twenty-three minutes and fifty- nine seconds. Twenty-four minutes.

Sitting in the waiting room, his stomach doing flips and his heart beating at ten times it regular pace, Patrick waited.

She was shot.

Losing a lot of blood.

Going in and out of conciseness.

His world was slipping father and father out of reach.

_She lay in front of him; fighting for every breath… she gripped his arm with her tiny hand, desperate to stay conscience. Her eyes sought his, connecting only briefly before he tore away not baring to see her so helpless and vulnerable and him so numb he couldn't help her. Her body was shaking from the cold and from the shock but he couldn't keep her calm; he couldn't keep her warm. He was empty, the thought of losing her terrified him and he couldn't move. She needed him. He needed her. But they were stuck… non moving, waiting, hoping the paramedics would arrive soon… before she couldn't fight any longer._

"Dr. Drake?" His head shot up at the sound of his name being called, not caring how he looked. His teary and red rimmed eyes not important at this moment. All that mattered was that Robin be okay, that she wake up. Maybe he would wake up and this would only be one terrible dream… "How is she?"

"She is awake and asking for you…" The nurse said gently. The man standing before her was so torn, so lost, so helpless, so lonely. He came off as being tough and inferior; he had nothing to worry about… he was Dr. Patrick Drake. But in a matter of seconds his world had come shattering down in his hands…literally.

"Is- is she okay?" He wanted to be in the room with her. He wanted to be the one to save her life, to know that it would be saved. To know that every last thing that could have been sufficed had been and in the end, she would wake up, giving him a simple smile and things would be like nothing had ever happened. Like she had never been shot, like she was still Robin… together and in one piece; fighting and being her over annoying and stubborn self.

"She is asking for you." The nurse repeated once more. She didn't answer his question. She didn't make eye contact. Something was wrong… But she was asking for him.

He walked slowly down the hall, his mind only on his destination. He didn't pay attention to the doctors, nurses, or orderlies he passed. All that mattered was Robin.

He stopped outside of the door, resting his forehead on the cold metal. Was he ready for this? Was he ready to see what lay on the other side of this shield? He had seen her at the worst moment, with so much terror and pain written across her face… that sight would haunt him for some time now as it is. Could he open this door, walk in, and see her lying there, staring at him with that same pain and terror? He sighed deeply, pushing the door slightly. She needed him and he had to be strong for her. It didn't matter how terrified he was or how he felt at the moment. All that was important was that tiny woman… fighting, giving her all.

She lay completely still, her eyes open, staring at the door. She was waiting for him… asking for him. Her eyes lit up some what when his form entered her room and walked to the side of her bed. He gently took her hand in his, bringing it to his lips and gently kissing each finger. No words were spoken. There was no need… their eyes said everything worth saying. He pulled the chair nearby next to her bed, taking a seat but never losing contact with her hand.

It fell before he had a chance to stop it, to prevent it from happening. He didn't even realize until she raised her hand and rubbed the streak of wetness away. He held her hand to his skin with his, closing his eyes and savoring the moment. "I thought I had lost you…" He said barely above a whisper.

Okay, so he knew that it was 'only a gun shot wound.' He knew people lived from them every day but in those seconds with her on the docks… she was fighting and he couldn't do anything to help her. She was so scared and it was his job to tell her everything was going to be okay, that she was going to be fine and it was just a 'scratch' but he hadn't been able to… There was something seriously wrong now, he could tell… it was written all over her face and he could see it deep in her eyes, but he didn't want to know. Not yet. He just wanted to hold on to this moment when she was alright and they were together again with nothing that could possibly harm either one of them.

"I have something that I have to tell you…"

"Shh…" He instructed her. "Don't waste your energy. We will talk later." The tears were in her eyes before he even finished the sentence. "Listen to me… you are going to be fine and I am going to take care of you. I promise." He tried to comfort her.

"Patrick… I have to tell you something."

"Robin!" The door opened revealing a very worried looking group of people. First her uncle Mac and followed by Felicia and then Maxie, and finally Georgie. "What the hell happened? Are you okay? Why wasn't I called before now?" He glared at Patrick.

"Mac… please?" She managed to say, never taking her eyes off of Patrick. "I need a moment alone with Patrick." She needed to tell someone. She needed to tell him. She needed him to tell her that everything was going to be okay, that this was something permanent. She needed his support to get her threw, to help her tell her friends and family the next life altering damage brought upon her life.

"Actually…" He stood, "I'm going to go and give you some time…" He turned to leave but Robin grabbed their still clasped hands with her other free hand. She didn't want him to leave, she needed him to stay.

"Please?" She pleaded but he refused to meet her eyes, and only pulled his hand free and walked out the door.

She sunk as far as she could in her bed, wrapping the blankets even tighter around her tiny body and turning her head away from the curious faces in the room. She wasn't going to tell them until she told him. She couldn't… she needed him there with her. She needed his strength. So she would just wait for him. He would be back…he had to be.

--

He pushed the door open, practically running to the doctor's lounge. He was breathing heavily and he was sweating, his mind running. He punched the wall behind him before he could stop himself or his adrenaline. He wanted to yell and scream… He wanted to hunt down whoever it was who put her in so much pain…

"All better now?" The husky voice asked from the corner of the room. "I take it, this has to do with Robin?"

He turned to his father, hatred and anger seething from his eyes… but also pain and freight. He wanted to be angry with his father for knowing him so well and seeing through his tough exterior. Despite the distance between them, Noah could read him like an open book… that's what came with being his duplicate.

"She is going to be fine…"

"I don't want to hear that she is going to be fine! I don't want to hear that everything is going to work out! This shouldn't have happened and especially not to her! She doesn't deserve any of this and I was there… I should have done something, anything to stop this from happening. I should have protected her." He sunk down in the nearby chair.

"What could you have done, Patrick? This was some sort of accident…"

"Accident?" Patrick scoffed, "In Port Charles? This was no accident…" He spat.

He knew his son was right. He knew that Sonny and Jason were involved somehow… they had already been snooping around outside asking for information. This wasn't an accident or at the very least, it was a purposeful shot that hit the wrong person. "You couldn't have done anything to stop this from happening… But you can be there for her now. She needs you, Patrick. You were who she asked for when she was stable and fully awake… you, not anyone else. She needs you right now more than you realize." He looked away knowing he had said too much. "Just go to her. Don't let your guilt get the best of you…"

Patrick laughed slightly at the irony of his father's words. 'Don't let your guilt get the best of you…' Isn't that the understatement of the year? This was coming from the man who secluded himself in a bottle of liquor since his wife died and now he was slowly dying… but he was giving his son advice. Yeah.

He excited slowly from the room and began his return walk toward her room, trying to think of any reason or excuse to explain why he left her when she needed him. When she pleaded with him to stay… She depended on him and yes, he depended on her. And now, something was wrong, something huge and she wanted to tell him. She needed him there with her and he had run, leaving her just like she had always feared he would.

He stopped outside her room and peered in. She was now facing away from the open door, her body racking with tears. He wanted to walk in and climb in the uncomfortable bed with her and hold her, protect her. He wanted to be honest with her and tell her how he truly felt about her and their relationship. He wanted her to know how tonight had affected him…

"Patrick?" She hadn't turned toward the door put she knew he was there. She turned her head to face the door and gave a slight smile, practically begging him to come to her with her eyes. "We need to talk."

--

A/N: Okay, so this chapter is kind of short…BUT I want to keep the next big reveal a secret. Plus, I kind of have some stuff that I have to look up… MUHAHAHAHA!


	13. Chapter 13

Help Me Fall

Chapter Thirteen: Walking on a Thin Line

'We need to talk.' The words echoed through out the room even as he took his same seat from moments before, and his hand found hers once more. He fidgeted uncomfortably for a few moments waiting for her to begin speaking. He knew what was coming. Deep down he knew all along what she had to tell him. Maybe that was why he had lost all control just a while before? Or maybe it was just the emotions of the night catching up with him?

"You really scared me tonight, you know that?" He broke their long silence, unconsciously gripping her hand tighter.

She only nodded her reply, not bothering to try and smile. "We need to talk." She repeated.

"Can't we just be happy right now? Can't we just be happy that you survived and you are going to be okay before we start getting too serious?" He asked a little rougher than he had intended. "I was terrified tonight." He said quickly, trying to rectify his previous mistake. "I'm sorry I ran out of here and I can't explain why I did… Just know that tonight I saw a different side of you. I saw the vulnerable side, the scared side and I wanted to help you. I wanted to take that pain away but I was frozen. And I'm sorry for that… those moments on the docks…"

"It wasn't your fault Patrick." She answered the question she knew he had been dying to know the answer to. "I don't blame you. You couldn't have stopped this from happening to me…"

"But I was supposed to protect you. You told me you trusted me…"

She didn't make any sound, just waiting for him to finish his rambling guilt knowing it would eat him alive if she didn't. "Please don't do this. Patrick, please…" She gripped his hand and somehow gained the energy and power to bring his face closer to hers and locking their lips together. "This isn't your fault."

Their eyes locked and his heart sank. There was no more avoiding what was staring them in the face. The moment was here. The whole truth was about to come out. "What's wrong, babe?" He whispered gently.

She took a shaky breath. It was the moment of truth. She either told him and he stuck around or he ran for the hills. "I can't feel my legs Patrick."

His throat suddenly restricted and he was finding it hard to breathe. His hands were sweaty and his heart was beating faster than it should have been. It seemed the world around him was spinning faster and faster out of control and there was no way to stop it. He was losing control and slowly losing everything and everyone that meant anything to him, and he couldn't do anything about it. "What- what does this mean?" He asked unsure but he knew what it meant.

"I might never walk again." She spoke what he had been too afraid to. "The doctor is worried because the swelling hasn't gone down." She was talking so calmly, like everything was fine… but it wasn't.

"What are you going to do?" He asked stupidly. What could she do? If something was permanently wrong with her back, there wasn't anything that she could do.

"I don't know." She said truthfully, bowing her head. "I'm scared, Patrick."

Whatever he had been thinking, whatever his insecurities were, they were all gone with her sudden revelation. "Oh baby, you have nothing to worry about. Everything is going to be fine." He spoke the words but there were no guarantees.

"You don't know that! I don't know that! I may never walk again! Now on top of having HIV and receiving those same stares from people, they will have even more of a reason treat me differently." She was slowly starting to give in to her anger. She had had time to process the information and she was a doctor but you never expect something like this to happen to you; you never expect to be the one put in this situation. "You can just go." She spat, turning the top half of her body away from him.

"What?" He choked out.

"I know that you don't want to be here anymore. You can go now while I am giving you the out and I won't hold anything against you."

She was building that wall again. One brick. Two bricks. Three.

"Robin, I'm not going anywhere." He stood and sat on the edge of her bed, getting closer to her. "I know this is going to be hard but I'm not going to leave you to go through it alone." He felt the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. Did she really believe that he would leave her to go through this alone? "Remember you told me that you trusted me? Well trust me now… I'm not going to leave you. I promise." He slowly guided her face to look at him, guiding her chin with his finger.

She nodded in response, a lone tear escaping her eye.

--

"It's done boss." The man stood in the shadows, smiling evilly. "She might never walk again." He stated proudly. Maybe he was wrong for doing what he was. Maybe he was making the biggest mistake of his life. But there was no turning back now. Besides, she deserved whatever was coming her way. "Dr. Drake is in the room with her and her family are everywhere." He continued relaying the information to the man on the other end of the line. "They haven't showed up yet…" He began but stopped speaking as the elevator doors opened and two men stepped out. "They just walked off the elevator."

--

"We want to see Robin Scorpio." Sonny told the nurse behind the desk.

"Are you family?" That was really a good question. Once upon a time, no one would have had to ask that question; they would have just known. But now… everything was different. Robin had been right earlier that day, they weren't family anymore. They never spoke and when they did, there voices were so full of hostility.

"What the hell do you think you are doing here?"

Sonny turned and came face to face with Mac Scorpio. "I'm here to make sure Robin is okay…"

"Why does it even matter to you? How did you—this had something to do with the two of you didn't it? Whoever did this, was doing it to hurt the two of you?" Mac fumed. "Robin has been gone for TEN YEARS and she comes back for SIX months and she is already drug back into your life and the danger that surrounds it!"

"Mac, this was an accident…" Jason stated.

"In Port Charles? With the two of you and all of your countless enemies running free? I doubt it." He spat. "Stay away from her. The two of you are the reason she is even here so just leave. She doesn't need the two of you interfering."

"I suggest you listen to the man." The rough voice came from behind the group of men.

"Patrick, is it Robin? Is she okay?" Mac asked suddenly worried.

"She is fine, well except for the obvious…" He was glaring at the two mobsters standing only a few feet away. "Why exactly are the two of you here? I thought Robin said all she had to say to the two of you earlier?"

"Earlier? What are you talking about?" Mac sent a questioning glance between Sonny and Jason and Patrick. "What exactly did Robin tell them earlier?" The other men stood, sizing each other up. They were threatening each other, daring. "I suggest someone start talking…"

"Robin and I were at the park this morning…" Patrick began explaining, still staring Jason up and down. "Jason saw us and decided to join the fun." He said sarcastically. "I left to come to the hospital and met up with Robin later at Kelly's and she told me that she told him," he nodded toward Jason, "to stay away from her."

"Really?" Mac asked with pride shining in his eyes. "She finally kicked Morgan to the curb huh?"

"Yeah and she had a confrontation with Sonny here just a few hours ago…" Liz added walking up to the group. "She told him the same thing she told Jason only it seems she got a little more physical with Sonny…" She gave a small smile. "She slapped him in front of everyone…" She explained.

"Well I'm guessing that only made the both of you angry so you decided to get back at her. Am I right? Maybe you only wanted to scare her? Am I getting warmer?" Mac continued to antagonize them.

"Or Jason maybe it bothered you to see her with me this morning?" Patrick spoke up. "Don't think I didn't notice the stares…"

"She's too good for you!" Jason finally gave in to the urge. "You are only going to hurt her…"

"Funny… I think you already accomplished that."

"Watts, Simpson…" Mac gestured for the two nearby officers to join them. "Arrest Mr. Morgan and Mr. Corinthos and take them to the station." He watched as the officers followed their orders, and guided them over to the elevators. "Charge them with the attempted murder of Robin Scorpio."

--

A/N: I know it's short and I apologize. But I think this chapter speaks for itself.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I'm sorry this has taken me so long to update but I kind of had writer's block. I knew what I wanted to write in this chapter but I wasn't completely sure how to write it and get it the way I wanted it. But in the end, this is what I came up with. And if you haven't read it already, check out my new co-write with Jess (inyourdreams). We are having a lot of fun writing together and we are both really excited so please go read and tell us what you thought...

--

Help Me Fall

Chapter Fourteen: No Allowances in Love

Patrick stood at the door staring at her sleeping form. She looked so peaceful and small, so at ease. It was like she didn't have a care in the world… She had cried herself to sleep just a few short hours ago, nestled safely in his arms. He wanted to take this pain away from her. He wanted to promise her that everything was going to be fine and she would walk again. He was Dr. Patrick Drake after all. Wasn't he the best doctor in the state and possibly in the country? He never lost a patient and everyone always benefited from his care… so why couldn't he help the one person who needed his help the most? The one person that he would give anything or do anything to help?

"Staring through that glass isn't going to help any…" Mac's voice broke through his thoughts. "How is she doing?"

"She's sleeping now." His voice was flat. There was no emotion. He was empty. Cold. "She cried herself to sleep… she is so scared." He was speaking more to himself than to the man standing beside him. "Why does all of this continue to happen to her? She doesn't deserve all of this…" He stopped speaking suddenly, not willing to let her very overprotective uncle see how much he truly cared for her. "What is going to happen to Sonny and Jason?" He changed the subject quickly.

Mac gave a heavy sigh, taking a seat in the chair nearby. "I just came from the station. Legally, we can't hold them for much longer. We don't have any proof that they had anything to do with the shooting."

"No proof?" Patrick asked angrily. "She told Jason and Sonny to stay out of her life in the same day, smacking Sonny in front of dozens of witnesses! That's not enough proof?"

"Unfortunately, it's not. It could have been anyone. Port Charles is a very busy town… It could have just been an accident…" Mac tried to explain.

"So they are going to walk? They get to go free while Robin sits here in pain?"

"I hear what you are saying Patrick, I really do. Trust me, whoever did this, won't get away with it. I promise you." Mac thought a moment before speaking once more. "Sonny and Jason certainly aren't my favorite people but Robin has a great past that involves the both of them… they both have some very strong feelings toward her for different reasons and as much as I want to find the creep who did this, I don't think it was Sonny or Jason."

"And you don't think that those 'very strong feelings' that you mentioned wouldn't be reason enough for them to put aside their past feelings and go after her? She embarrassed 'the Godfather' in front of dozens of people. He had to be feeling some kind of anger after that. And as much I would like to say, that I trust in her past with the both of them, I don't. They are mobsters and thugs. They are a danger to anyone and everyone in this town. Even if it wasn't them directly who pulled the trigger, they might as well have because it was one of their enemies who was trying to hurt them…" Patrick fumed. "Either way… they are to blame for this."

Their conversation was interrupted by the shrill ring of Mac's cell phone. "Hello?" He asked into the receiver. "Okay, thanks." He hung up the phone, his head bowed. "Sonny and Jason have just been released." He didn't have to look up to see Patrick's now bruised knuckles after punching the wall nearby.

--

He slammed his apartment door behind him, kicking the table and shattering the lamp that once rested on the wooden surface, as he went. He then smashed the mirror that hung in the same hallway, threw the plant sitting next to the stairway, and toppled the end tables next to his couch and loveseat. He slumped against the wall, sliding to the floor. He was helpless. Robin was sitting in the hospital just a few streets over and there wasn't anything that he could do to help her. He was a surgeon but there wasn't anything more medicine could do. The doctors had already given her the usual medications for treatment, everything that could be done, had been. Now all they could do was sit and wait. Wait for whatever was going to happen, happen. Good or bad, it was out of their control.

Originally he had come home to shower, eat, and possible get some sleep. But now all he wanted was to be at her side once more. He wanted her to know that he was there and he wasn't going anywhere. But instead here he was sulking in his apartment, while she sat facing this thing head on. She was fighting with every fiber of her being and it seemed he was giving up.

He was surprised when there came a knock at his door. He certainly wasn't expecting anyone. Everyone who knew him, knew that they would more than likely find him at the hospital next to Robin's side.

He opened the door cautiously, not wanting whoever it was to see the mess he had made. But there wasn't anyone standing there. Only a white envelope lying on the floor in front of his door.

It was a note. A not from the shooter or at the very least, the person who ordered the shooting. _Sonny Corinthos… Jason Morgan…_ Patrick slid the note into his pocket, and walked out the door, slamming it behind him; not caring about the mess he left in his wake. He had business to take care of.

--

He drove like manic across town, hitting mailboxes and knocking over trash cans. Now he stood in the large living room, waiting. After much arguing with the guards he managed to get past and into the house. Now he waited. What exactly was he going to say to them? He knew how he felt deep down in the pit of his stomach. He knew that he wanted nothing more than to rip the both of them to shred, knowing that everything Robin was now going through was caused by them. He wanted to make them pay and feel the same pain that Robin was feeling. He wanted them to know the torture that she now faced.

"Dr. Drake you may be a hot shot at General Hospital, but when you come to my home, you don't start barking orders and expect them to be followed." Sonny said as walked into the room.

Patrick shoved the white envelope into Sonny's chest, now standing in front of him. "I have one question to ask… is it true?"

Sonny glanced from the incriminating note back to the doctor in front of him. It was obvious that Robin meant some thing to the man but just how much remained to be seen. However, his unshaven face and wrinkled clothing gave a great so of the stress that he was carrying on his shoulders.

"Did you order the hit or was it a job gone wrong? Did Robin just happen to be in the wrong place at the wrong time?" Patrick spouted off accusations.

"You have no idea what you are talking about." Another voice came from the doorway. "We had nothing to do with what happened to Robin."

"Right…" Patrick rolled his eyes. "I may be new in town but I'm not stupid. I know who the both of you are and I know what you do. You expect me to believe that Robin gets shot, and neither of you are involved. You obviously don't know me too well if you think I believe that line." He hated both of these men before him but he hated Jason even more. Granted, he didn't have any _real_ reason to hate the man besides what he heard about Robin's past and although it was the past, he despised this man. Who in their right mind would hurt a woman like Robin?

"And you obviously don't know us too well if you think that we would hurt Robin." Sonny stated. "Believe it or not, Robin and I were once very close…"

"Yeah, once… As in the past. When was the last time you picked up the phone to call her? Did you get a birthday present, send a card?"

"Who are you to come in here and talk like you know anything about our past with Robin? You have been in her life for a whole five minutes compared to us." Jason glared at him. "You don't know her and you don't know us…"

"Robin can't feel her legs." Patrick stated. "Did you know that?" He raised his eyebrows expectantly. "Were you with her when she was shot? Were you the one who called the paramedics? The two of you claim to be 'so close' to Robin, 'to care so much' for her but where have you been? Where were you when her father 'came back from the dead?' or when she was sick during the epidemic?"

"Did you just come here to throw accusations our way?"

"No, I came to tell you to stay the hell away from Robin. Don't come to the hospital to visit, don't call her hospital room. Stay away from her. She has tried to stay away from you and away from the life you lead but yet, it still backfired on her. If you see her on the street, cross and ignore her. You see her at a restaurant, act like you are strangers." He warned and walked to the doorway to leave, only stopping to say one last thing. "Stay away from her."

--

He walked through the silent hallways, his legs carrying him to his destination. He stopped and glanced in her hospital window, seeing her awake and sitting up. She was smiling and laughing at whatever it was Liz and Emily were saying. Her face lit up and her ees glowed. For that moment her world revolved around what they three of them were saying and nothing more; everything else was forgotten.

Her eyes flickered from the two sitting before her, to his form standing in the hall. If possible, her smile only grew and she gave a slight wave. He smiled and nodded his head in return. He wanted to be with her, he wanted to make sure everything was okay today; see if the doctors had any hope. But it seemed that what she needed right now was a little firl talk.

She returned to her conversation with Liz and Emily and he walked down the hall, ready to start his next shift. He would be back later.


	15. Chapter 15

Help Me Fall

Chapter Fifteen: The 'Almost'

She pressed herself deeper into his embrace, resting her head on his chest; sighing contently when she was finally comfortable. She felt his chest rise and fall with every breathe, could smell his cologne that earlier in the day had been much stronger; dying as time progressed. She felt his grip on her waist, holding her as close to him as possible. Her right hand lay lightly on his chest, as she made little circles with her fingers. This was where she wanted to be. This was where she was content. It didn't matter they were sharing a much too small hospital bed or the reason they were there in the first place. She felt safe and protected lying in his arms.

He sat motionless, lost in his thoughts of his earlier encounter with Sonny and Jason. He responded to her touch, pulling her closer to him and gripping her waist, protecting her in his own way. He could smell the faint scent of the cheap hospital soap that had been used earlier when she took a bath. That had been a large reason why he left the hospital to begin with. Obviously he wasn't going to be in the room with her but he couldn't bare knowing she couldn't take a bath or a shower normally anymore. He could only hope that none of it would be permanent.

"Patrick?" She looked at him questioningly. "Where were you just now?" He gave her a weak smile and pulled out of her embrace and got up off the bed, taking a seat in the chair next to the bed. She shivered from the lack of contact with his warm body. "What's going on, Patrick?" 

"It's nothing." He tried to sound convincing. 

"Don't do that. Don't try to act like none of this is bothering you. Don't try and tell me that this isn't hard on you, that this is what you had in mind when it came to being with me..."

"Don't put words in my mouth. I never said this isn't what I want... I do want this..." He stopped suddenly, bowing his head. He wanted to say the right thing. He didn't want her believing that he was with her out of obligation. He didn't want her thinking that he was thisclose to leaving her stranded and alone. "Don't ever doubt how I am feeling for you." He rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. "I know I don't tell you enough how much you really mean to me and I'm so sorry for that... th-this is all so new for me. I've never been in a relationship, I've never felt this way..."

"And now you have to deal with this..." She gestured to her self, her legs. "You didn't sign on for this, Patrick. We aren't even that serious..." The words stung as they escaped her lips. "If you want to go... go. I won't stop you. I won't hold anything against you..."

"What has put all of these ideas in your head? What makes you think that I would leave now? I'm here aren't I? I haven't left have I?" He said a little harsher than he had intended.

They sat in silence for a moment, neither sure of what should be said next. They were sitting only inches apart but yet it seemed they were miles. Emotionally, they were pulling away; neither wanting to get hurt. But yet, their fingers remained intertwined.

"I'm not planning on going anywhere, Robin." He said quietly.

She nodded slightly. "It's just," She paused, "you have the reputation. You have a need for intimacy with a woman, Patrick. I know that and you know that." She finally pulled her hand away from his, wrapping her arms around herself, not noticing the sudden hurt that flashed in his eyes. "We haven't 'been together' and now I may never walk again..."

"Where exactly are you going with this?"

"You may say you want to be with me now but what about six months from now if I don'tever get the feeling back, Patrick? Will you be able to say the same thing then?" She wasn't trying to hurt him. She just wanted to have their feelings on the table. "I can't let myself depend on you for you to walk away when you get sick of me..."

"Will you just listen to yourself?" He asked agitated and shot out of his chair. "Do you think that I would still be here if I wasn't willing to stay for the long run? I would never do that to you... I would never do that to myself..." He said quietly. "I know that becasue of my reputation and my past, I don't deserve your trust and I don't deserve your believing in me..."

"But I do trust you. That's the problem, Patrick. I trust you more and more everyday. The fact that you stayed when I got shot and you stayed even after I told you I couldn't feel my legs, means everything to me. I trust you with my life. I don't care about your past as long as at this moment, it's you and me." She looked straight into his eyes. "But I can't let myself feel for you and believe that this is going to work out knowing that this relationship could all be over because we can't have sex..."

"I can't promise you that things will be easy and I can't promise you that I'm not going to say things that I won't regret or do things that won't hurt you but I'm going to try my hardest." He gave a heavy sigh. "I know it's going to be hard... but I'm willing to deal with it. I'm not going to cheat on you..." He knew he was telling the truth. She needed him and the mess that still remained at his apartment was proof of his ever-growing feelings for her, his inability to get her off his mind. "And you need to stop thinking you won't walk again because I know you will. Robin, you never do anything without a fight."

--

He walked through the hallways delighted with the silence. Although, the silence was eery for it being this early in the morning. He had only begun his shift and he already missed his spot next to Robin's bed. But at the same time, he was happy for the change. He had been watching her sleep for the past few hours, contemplating their conversation from the night before. I trust you with my life. He couldn't stop thinking about what she told him, about how deeply she truly felt for him. She trusted him with the most important thing... her life. But hadn't that been how his mother died? She trusted his father so completely and so wholy... I trust you with my life. The line terrified him but at the same time, it was empowering. Knowing someone as strong and stable as Robin trusted him with something so huge, so important.

"Dr. Drake?" The voice came from behind him, shocking him out of his thoughts of the woman lying at the end of the hall. "Alan Quartermaine has been looking for you all morning." The nurse relayed.

Patrick only nodded. The fact that the Chief of Staff wanted to see him, didn't even faze him. He was still so consumed with Robin. "Okay, thanks." He managed to reply and decided to try and find the older doctor. He glanced down the hall to her room. The only room with a police officer as a guard... Mac's orders. She wasn't out of the woods yet. She may never walk again and she stil might not be out of danger. Whoever did this, was still on the loose. Whether it was accidental or intentional, the guilty party still wasn't caught and behind bars. But God help whoever it was who pulled that trigger... they would regret it when Mac got his hands on them and then it would be Patrick's turn...

"Patrick..." He heard Alan's voice and stopped where he stood. "I have been trying to found you all morning."

"I've been with Robin." He replied simply, missing the look of concern that flashed on Alan's face.

"I know you have a lot going on with Robin and you want to be there for her..." Alan began, "but I have something that I need to tell you." He waited for some sort of response from the man standing before him before moving on. "You're father's liver has worsened. He fainted late last night on his way out of the hospital." He explained.

Patrick's heart sank in his chest, the worry coming to his face in a matter of seconds. "Is he okay?"

"Right now he is stable," Alan nodded, "but he needs a liver. He needs one fast if he has any chance in surviving." Patrick was a doctor and Alan wasn't going to sugar coat anything. He knew the risks and he knew te chances of Noah's survival were very slim unless he got a liver... or at the very least, half of one.

The thought played over and over in his mind. Her could be a living donor for his father. He could save his father's life... But what about Robin? Noah needed this transplat and he needed it now. It was already going to take time to be sure that Patrick was a match and more time to make sure he was mentally stable enough to go through with the surgery. But Robin needed him. He promised her he wouldn't leave her and if he had the surgery, he would have to stay in bed for a few days...

"I know that he was against you being a living donor," Alan said almost like he was reading Patrick's mind, "but... Noah made you his power of attorney." Alan explained, surprising Patrick. "So ultimately, it's up to you. We can wait and see what happens and see if his liver can hold out until one becomes available..."

"Or we can do a living donor transplant." Patrick finished for him. "Can you give me a little time to think about this?" Patrick asked already walking away.

"Don't take too long..." Alan yelled after him.

--

He walked around the corner and stopped at the entrance to her room. Once again she was asleep, looking so peaceful and like there wasn't a problem in the world. Watching her sleep was quickly becoming one of his favorite things to do to pass the time. He could watch her for hours, almost in a transe. If she only knew the affect she had on him...

Could he really do this? Could he really save his father's life after everything that they had been through in the past few years? Could he leave her to fight this alone? She had her family... But they couldn't spend as much time here with her as he could. Now he was able to stop in and check in on her countless times a day, or even an hour! If he had this surgery, he would be out for at least six weeks...

"How long have you been standing there?" Her voice interrupted his thoughts and she smiled. "I have to look terrible..."

"You look beautiful." He walked farther into the room, quickly passing the hard chair and sitting on the side of the bed.

"What's wrong?"

He grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers. "I have to talk to you about something..."

"What? What is it? Does it have anything to do with my walking again? Are my latest lab results back?" She asked a million questions at once, never coming close to what was really wrong with him.

"No... it's not about your labs. They haven't come in just yet..." He looked briefly into her eyes, breaking contact when she looked back at him.

"It's Noah isn't it?" She realized. "What wrong?"

She knew him too well. He gave a slight smile. "He fainted last night outside the hospital. He needs a liver and he needs it yesterday." Patrick began explaining.

"And there isn't one available..." She understood everything perfectly. "You want to be a living donor for him, don't you?" 

Silence.

She sighed deeply. "I'm not going to make this about me and make you feel guilty. I understand why you are going to do it..."

"I haven't agreed to anything..." 

"... you just have to promise me one thing." She continued on ignoring his interruption.

"What?" He gave her a questioning glance.

"You have to promise me that you will come back to me..." She let go of a shaky breath. "I know it's a simple procedure and it's pretty common but I can't be in the room with you to watch over you so you have to fight on your own..." She was rambling. "Promise me."

"I promise." He kissed her hand, her cheeks, her lips, her forehead. "I promise."

They sat staring at each other, almost trying to remember this exact moment. Remember the way the other looked, smelled, tasted. It was silly but if anything good had come from Robin's "accident" it was the knowledge that you can't waste any time. You need to let your opinion be heard, your voice be recognized, your feelings shared.

"This isn't exactly the way I wanted to tell you this but..."

"I know." She interrupted him before he could say what he was going to say; what she knew he was going to say. "Don't tell me here... please. I know."

He nodded, knowing she understood. He kissed her once more gently at first, growing stronger. He pulled away and kissed her forehead once more, squeezing her hand as he stood and head toward the door.

"Patrick?" She called after him and he stopped in the doorway. "Me too." 

He nodded and turned the corner; off to save another life.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Again, you guys amaze me with the feedback. I even got a few new readers and I'm happy to hear that you like what's here so far! So thank you guys again, so much. This chapter could be the last one for a little while because I have finals coming up and you know how that goes… gotta study. But I thank all of you for your comments. They mean SO much to me, you have no idea. So please be patient, and I promise I will have the next chapter soon. And I'm sorry for the length of this chapter. This is kind of a filler to get deeper into the relationship with Robin and Patrick. So I hope you like it, and as I said before, I hope to have the next chapter out as soon as possible! Thanks again guys!

--

Help Me Fall

Chapter Sixteen: Attack of Emotions

_"We're losing him! We're losing him!" The rough voice announced to the group of people in the room with him. He was standing over a form lying on the bed in front of him and there were nurses all around, watching closely._

"What's going on?" She asked, standing in the corner watching the scene unfold in front of her. "Patrick?" She suddenly realized. He was on the table. He was the patient. They were losing him. "Patrick!" She was growing frantic and no one was answering her. No one could hear her.

"What are you going to do doctor?" One of the nurses nearby asked.

The doctor sighed heavily and dropped his scalpel. "Nothing. He can't be saved... it's too late."

The Operating Room grew silent with the realization of the loss. "What are we going to tell Noah Drake?" That same nurse asked.

"I don't think its Noah we have to worry about... what are we going to tell Dr. Scorpio?"

"Patrick!" Her eyes jerked open, her heart beating irregularly. "Patrick?" She questioned a little softer this time.

"Shh... it's okay. It was just a bad dream." Mac was at her side in a second. "You're alright." He pulled her body close to him and rubbed her back, trying to soothe her.

"Where's Patrick? I need to see him..." She mumbled into his arm. "Where is he?"

"He's in surgery…" Mac looked in her eyes. "I thought he told you he was going to be a living donor for his father?" He gave her questioning eyes.

"A living donor…" It was all coming back to her now. "Please, I need you to check on him for me. Please? Something is wrong. I know it." She was on the verge of tears.

Mac nodded. "I'll see what I can find out."  
--  
He stood outside her door, watching her through the window, gripping a pillow close to her body and looking off into the distance. She was lost deep in thought, with worry etched all over her face. Worry for Patrick. She had every right to be worried. Things had been some complications during the surgery. He had started bleeding uncontrollably and they had had quite a time trying to stop it. The transplant had been a success and Noah was healing on schedule… but Patrick still hadn't woken up.

He was still surprised that she had known something was wrong with him. He hadn't realized just how close Robin and Patrick were… he had watched them together when she first was put in the hospital. He saw the worry in his easy and the terror in hers. But when they were together, it seemed that everything disappeared. He always had her smiling. 

"Have you told her yet?"

"I can't bring myself to walk through the door and hurt her like that." Mac explained. "No change?"

Liz shook her head. "Dr. Lee is starting to get worried. The longer he is asleep, the higher the chances that there is something seriously wrong."

"It's going to tear her apart…"

"It's quite something to see how much their relationship has changed in the past few weeks. They used to argue and fight everyday over everything." Liz smiled at the memories. "And when I say everything, I mean everything. Whether it be about a patient or who should get the last bag on chips in the vending machine; they fought about it."

"I didn't even know they were such good friends…" Mac spoke, never taking his eyes off of the woman lying on the other side of the glass. "I hadn't talked to her in almost a week… She was always working when I wasn't or I was…"

"Don't blame yourself for what happened. She wouldn't want you to." Liz tried to comfort him. "She is going to need you now…"

"When did things between them change? Last I saw of either one of them, they were still at each other's throats."

"It was happening all along." She smiled, and followed his eyes to Robin in her room. "As of right now, there isn't any _real_reason to be worried. Patrick could still wake up and be fine. He is just being watched closely because if he _doesn't_wake up soon, there could be a problem." She turned to face the man beside her once more. "Just let her know that you are there for her. That's all she wants."  
"No," he paused, "what she wants is Patrick."  
--  
"How bad is it?" Her tiny voice asked, already cracking from her tears that were threatening to fall. 

"There was a lot of uncontrolled bleeding during the operation, but the doctors are optimistic. They think he will be fine. He just has to wake up." He wasn't going to lie to her or keep anything from her. That would only make things worse in the long run.

"I need to see him." She finally turned to her face toward him, her eyes full with tears. "I have to see him."

"I don't know if that is such a good idea…"

"If you won't help me, I will find someone who will. Patrick needs me."

He nodded. He couldn't stop her. Just like her parents, she was stubborn. "I will see what the doctor says…"

He turned to leave the room but stopped and watched her for a few extra moments. She was retreating into herself, pulling back from everyone around her and building a wall. For the first time in a really long time, she had finally started to lighten up and, as much as he hated to admit it, that was in large part due to Patrick Drake. Now he was hurt and he wasn't there to keep her on her toes and keep her smiling. She now had more to worry about other than just not being to walk again. Now she had to worry about losing the man that she loved…again.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Wow, this story is really getting away from me! I can't believe we've already reached chapter seventeen! I don't really have any certain place that I am planning on taking this story. I have some plans and ideas for the next few chapters but after that, it's whatever my little mind can come up with! Lol But I hope you guys are still enjoying this story and I'm sorry for the shortness of the last chapter… Hopefully I can make up for it with this chapter. But thank you all again for your reviews and your comments. I appreciate every single one of them.

--

Help Me Fall

Chapter Seventeen: Patience is a Virtue

Liz wheeled her into his room, placed her wheelchair next to his bed, and left to give them some privacy. She gripped his hand, bringing it to her lips and gently kissing each finger. He was still so warm to touch but yet so lifeless; almost empty. She wanted him to wake up and give her hell for being scared even for a second. She wanted to see his familiar smirk. She wanted to feel his eyes on her when he thought he was being discreet.

What did she say to him? Could he even hear her? So many times she told families to talk to their loved one, they could be heard. But now she wasn't so sure. It's funny how things change when your loved one is involved. When it's your heart on the verge of breaking.

"Patrick…" Her throat clamped shut, and her stomach tightened. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. He was supposed to make it through the surgery with out the slightest glitch. He was young and healthy… none of this should have happened. "Patrick, I know somewhere in there you can hear me and you have to listen to what I'm saying. You have to wake up. You have to because you don't give up that easily. You have to pull through and remind your dad everyday for the rest of forever that you saved his life. You have to wake up and make fun of me for caring too much for you and being worried…" She wiped at the tears that were falling. "And I am worried. I'm scared, Patrick."

She sat silently for a moment, looking anywhere around the room except at the man that lie in front of her. Finally bringing her back to his face, she continued speaking. "It's funny; a few months ago I would have laughed in your face if you told me I would be at your bedside today begging you to fight for your life. But then again, you would never have believed you would be here now… you are too cocky for your own good." She smiled, finally getting some kind of flow to what she was saying. "You always have to be right. You can't ever accept defeat. So don't accept defeat now, Patrick. You fight, okay? You fight with every fiber of your being and I promise I will be here when you wake up." She wanted to touch his cheek, his forehead… anything. She wanted to move his hair off his forehead and place a kiss right there. But she couldn't. She couldn't move from the chair… "I promise." She repeated once more, hoping beyond hope he heard every word of what she had said.

--

"Where is she?" The familiar female voice came from behind him, shocking him like no other. "Where is my daughter?"

"Anna?" Mac asked, still surprised. "Robert?" He stepped back seeing the male figure for the first time.

"No…Sonny and Cher!" Ana said sarcastically even though now wasn't the time for jokes. "Now where is my daughter?"

"She-uh- she's in Dr. Drake's room…" He glanced between the two standing in front of her. Of course he had known that Anna was alive but he still hadn't seen her in years but Robert… he was dead. Or supposed to be anyway.

"Dr. Drake?"

"It's just a-a long story…"

"That's fine. Just lead me to my daughter's room please, brother." Robert spoke for the first time.

"She really just wants to be alone with Patrick right now…" Felicia interjected when she saw the shocked and angry look cross Mac's face when glaring at his brother. "It's been a long couple of days and today has been especially hard on her." She continued explaining.

"Will you please me take me to my little girl Felicia?" Anna was growing impatient. Felicia nodded and guided her down the nearby hallway. When they stopped outside of Patrick's hospital room Anna asked, "Exactly what all has happened? Why is Dr. Drake in the hospital?"

Felicia gave a heavy sigh. "It's kind of a really long story so I'll just tell you that Robin is scared for him." Felicia gripped Anna's arm. "They have grown closer in these past couple of weeks. He was there when she was shot and she was there for him when he went through some things with his father… I'm not sure really where they stand… one thing is certain, she isn't just fighting for herself anymore. She is holding on to every part of him that she can…"

--

She sat back in her bed, staring at the two people standing in front of her. Her parents; together. Her father was alive. After all of these years of believing the man was dead, he stood in front of her. She had been surprised when her mother walked in Patrick's room but she was even more surprised when she returned to her room and found her father patiently waiting.

What did she say to the two of them? They both wanted answers but so did she. They wanted to know everything that happened, why she was still in the hospital. And she wanted to know where her father had been for fifteen years, why he was only returning now, and how long her mother had known he was alive. So many unanswered questions… But she didn't want the answers now. Now she had to worry about Patrick. She had to focus on him. After she was shot and admitted to the hospital, he was by her side every chance that he got; supporting her and keeping her hoped up. It was her turn to be there for him now and get him through.

"I would love to answer all of your questions and even get a few answers to my own but," She took a breath, "right now I have to focus on Patrick. I can't worry about other things right now."

Anna nodded in understanding. "What exactly happened to Dr. Drake?" She decided to ask the simple and easy questions, keeping things light. She would question her daughter about the seriousness of their relationship later.

For whatever reason, Robin was hesitant to answer. But it was her mother, the person who had been there for her whole life, the person that she could call anytime and vent about absolutely anything. "He was helping his father."

"Noah Drake?" Robert spoke up.

Robin nodded. "It's a long, hard story but Noah needed a liver transplant and he was getting worse, quickly. He was dying and Patrick wasn't willing to let that happen so he agreed to be a living donor." The tears came to her eyes unexpectedly and they were flowing down her cheeks before she had any control. "He has to be okay, Mom. He just has to be."

Anna was at her side in a second, holding her tiny, shaking body in her arms. "Shh… I'm sure Dr. Drake is going to be fine. From what I have heard he is as stubborn as they come and he won't go down without a fight." She was trying to tell her daughter that a man she had never even had a conversation with, was going to live. She had no proof but it was obvious that Robin was holding out hope; she needed him.

"He promised me he was going to be okay; he was going to pull through this. I just don't understand…" Robin sobbed. "He is young and healthy… why is any of it happening to him?"

--

He sat in the doorway staring at his son's form lying on the bed just a few feet ahead of him. He hadn't wanted this. This was exactly the reason he didn't want Patrick to be a living donor for him… he knew the dangers and he hadn't wanted to risk his life. But he had finally slipped into the coma and it wasn't his decision anymore. Then it was up to his doctor to make the best decision for his health and that decision was surgery. Now Patrick was lying lifeless on a hospital bed and no one knew how things were going to end up. No one was sure he was going to wake up.

"Looks like we had the same idea…" Robin smiled at him when her mother brought her own wheelchair to a stop next to his. "How is he?"

He shook his head, "There hasn't been any change. He still hasn't woken up."

Anna stood in the background, watching the interaction between the man she assumed was Dr. Drake's father and her daughter; sensing the bond that had formed between the two.

"This shouldn't have happened… not to him."

Noah gripped her hand, "He is going to pull through this." He was adamant. "You know Patrick, probably even better than I do, and you know that he won't give up without a fight. He has too much waiting for him here…" He squeezed her hand and she got his message loud and clear.

Patrick was going to be okay. He was going to pull through. And he was going to do it for her. She just had to be patient and wait…


End file.
